


The Trail to the Forbidden World

by strawbbylino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, BAMF Bang Chan, BAMF Lee Felix, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is a prince, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, Magical Realism, Non-Idol AU, OC, Seo Changbin-centric, Slow To Update, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), magical weapons are used, oops spoiler, side ships tba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbylino/pseuds/strawbbylino
Summary: *Currently on pause*With the discovery of a journal and necklace, comes an adventure of a lifetime when Changbin, alongside his friends, manage to find the trail to the 'other world'. A world that is full of magic, peace and adventures.Only, this 'other world' is different than the stories written in the old journal. This one is darker, more twisted.A dark presence looms over, monsters walking the day and rampaging the night. And someone seems to be out for blood against the humans.Changbin and his friends must find a way home and quickly before those that want them dead find them.They find themselves only being able to trust a mysterious rebellion leader and his right hand - only what dark secrets does he hold behind his haunted gaze might shock them more than anything else.Will they ever be able to go home?Find out in The Trail to the Forbidden World
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Book One, Chapter One: The Attic

**Author's Note:**

> So hi,
> 
> For some of you, you might recognize the title of this story -- for others its completely new. I wrote this story a year ago and lost traction on what I wanted it to be. I had the outline, the ideas, the characters but I lost, almost, the will to write it. That being said, I took this story down from my page a few months ago after letting it just sit for so long. Today I've decided to bring it back. 
> 
> I apologize for fans of this story new and old, but this story is on pause for now as I focus on other things. Eventually, I plan on revisiting it and following through with the plan of making this story into a series.
> 
> Right now, I'm actually working on a different fantasy story with Jisung as the center of it :) Its called The Key to Cle and focuses on Jisung and Minho as they go on an adventure to save the fallen kingdom of Cle. 
> 
> Keep an eye out for that story and various others as I post them <3 
> 
> Again, I apologize for the extremely slow and varied updates on this story. 
> 
> \- casey (leeknowcantswim) 
> 
> \---> just a small warning, this story hasn't been updated or edited since its original post date. when I revisit it, I plan on fixing things :)

**Book One, Chapter One: The Attic**

_ Small Village outside of Busan, 12 years ago _

People tended to ignore the smaller things in life in favour of the massive, extremely memorable moments that happen. They found happiness in things that got them attention, that gained them a favour in the eyes of others. 

But children found happiness even in the little rock in a pile of sand. The question is why?

You see, children have things that people tend to lose the older they get. An imagination. 

It explains why Seo Changbin, a small boy at the age of 7 years old, found happiness in his grandfather's stories, begging to hear them constantly whenever he visited him.

The stories themselves were a part of something bigger, but the young boy wouldn't realize this until years to come when he and his friends are thrown into an adventure of a lifetime. 

“Grandpa, tell me the story about the fairy boy again!” Changbin grinned widely, eyes sparkling towards his grandfather.

Chuckling, Grandpa Seo lifted Changbin into his lap, “Again? You heard that one last time you visited!” 

Changbin pouted, “But it's my favourite story!”

“Changbin just has a crush on the fairy boy is all,” his sister laughed from her place by the window. She always claimed that she was too old for the fairy tales told by her grandfather, yet always made sure to be near when they were told. 

Changbin glared at her, a blush covering his cheeks, “I do not! I just think he’s pretty!” 

Grandpa Seo laughed, “I must agree with you Changbin-ah, he is very pretty.” 

“See, Grandpa agrees with me Haeun!” 

Haeun just stuck her tongue out towards her brother, annoyance in her eyes. “Whatever,”

“There was a boy with hair as golden as the sun and eyes that glowed in the sunlight. His cheeks were covered in glittering freckles, ears sharp at the ends. He was of noble blood, but you wouldn't ever know by looking at him. He was often covered in dirt and leaves, hair a mess and skin tanned. His two sisters were similar, all three of them prefer to be in the nearby forest than in their stuffy home. Many times, you could find him helping out in the nearby villages or playing with his best friend, the fairy prince. As he got older, he worked hard to protect those he loved, changing his fate to become the fairy princes personal guard instead of the head of his family as he was once planned for. His parents, although cross with this decision, were proud of him and eventually gave their blessing for him to continue on his path,”

“He’s so brave,” Changbin whispered, eyes wide. 

“Indeed he was,” Grandpa Seo whispered back, “The boy managed to prove himself worthy of protecting the fairy prince and became known throughout the land for his skills with a blade. He ended up saving the princes life on more than one occasion. One day, while venturing in the woods, he ended up overhearing a plot against the royal family. He rushed back to the palace in time to save the fairy prince. He ended up with a scar above his eye from where a cursed blade struck him, a reminder of his bravery, the eye itself turning a golden colour from the magic used to save his life. The Royal family was thankful, and when the fairy prince became the Fairy King, he named him a Royal Advisor, a high role only those deemed worthy by the royal family can receive.”

“Wow….he’s so cool,” Changbin said, jumping off his grandfather's lap. “What about his magic? You didn't mention it this time!”

His grandfather smiled softly, “The boy had a particularly skilled at using plant-related spells, he could control the earth it seemed at times. He also used a form of light magic that was rare and complex.”

“I want to be just like him when I grow up!” Changbin declared, “Everything about him!”

“You can't you dummy, he’s made up.” Haeun scowled, crossing her arms at her brother.

“He’s as real as you and me, my dear,” Grandpa Seo responded, “He’s simply in another world.” 

Haeun huffed, “Still. Magic doesn't exist here, so Changbin can’t be like him.” 

Changbin pouted, “I can't?”

“You, my boy, will be just like who you are meant to be,” Grandpa Seo said softly, “Let the boy only inspire you, ok?”

“Grandpa….what is the boy's name?” Changbin asked, blinking up at him. 

“His name is something you will learn when you are older. For now, it isn't important.” 

What Changbin would never know until it was too late, as he himself would meet the boy he was told about all his childhood, and realize that the story wasn't as happy as his grandfather made it out to be. In fact, it was much darker. 

_ Unknown Forest, 5 years later _

The crunch of the gravel beneath his feet broke the heavy silence of the morning, creating a tune itself alongside the tweeting of the birds. He hummed softly, wishing he brought his headphones but also somewhat glad he left them behind. 

Running a hand through his hair, he stopped when he noticed a trail leading further into the woods. It was overrun with branches, yet you could clearly see the dirt that had been worn in from years of use. 

Something about the path was drawing him closer as if he was attached to a string being pulled by someone on the other side of the leaves. 

Stepping closer, he blinked, squinting his eyes. He could swear he could see something at the end of the trail, but chances are it was just a tree. 

He stopped at the opening of the trail, the wind blowing the leaves off the dirt to reveal footprints in the dirt. Strange. The only people that lived out here were his grandfather and a few other people, all of whom didn't seem the type to venture into the deeper woods. 

Just as his foot touched the path, something seemed to dart around the branches above him, startling him. He swore, his foot catching on a branch before he reached out to touch a nearby tree to catch himself. 

He searched above for the thing, wondering if it was just a squirrel darting around above. Something small, almost the size of a butterfly, caught his eyes. It flitted around the leaves above him, almost darting around, and seemed to glow in the sunlight that broke through the branches. 

Standing on his tiptoes, he squinted his eyes in an effort to see whatever the thing was. It was an….dragonfly? No….

“Hey Changbin!” a voice broke his concentration and sent the thing he was looking at flying away. 

Scowling, he turned his head towards the voice, “Hey, Jisung you scared it away.” 

The blonde raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Scared what away? Why are you standing in front of the creepiest path I’ve ever seen?” 

Changbin rolled his eyes, shifting to face his best friend, “It's not that creepy Jisung, your just a baby.” 

Jisung glared at him, “I am not!” 

Changbin snorted, “You so are, you still sleep with a nightlight! You're 13 Sungie.” 

“Hey! You said you'd never speak of that!” 

“I lied.” Changbin smirked, “Race you to the top of the street.” 

He took off running, runners pounding on the gravel, little stones becoming embedded in the bottoms. He laughed as he heard Jisung yell out in anger, followed by the sound of his friend running after him. 

“No fair! You always get a head start!”

Neither boy noticed the fluttering thing floating above the branches, eyes watching their every move in curiosity. 

It squeaked once before vanishing away, hiding deeper in the leaves that camouflaged it. 

'Humans,’ it thought, 'truly are strange creatures.’

  
  


“Did you enjoy your walks boys?” Grandpa Seo asked as the two climbed up the porch, “See anything cool?”

Changbin nodded, “I think I saw a dragonfly. It was moving too fast for me to see through. But it was tiny and glittery so…”

His grandfather nodded, “Sounds like a dragonfly. Off inside with you both, your grandmother's got breakfast on the table.”

“Food!” Jisung yelled, darting inside before Changbin could even stop him. 

Changbin sighed, sending his grandfather an apologetic look before following his best friend inside, smacking him on the back of the head as soon as he neared Jisung. 

Grandpa Seo let his eyes drift towards the trees, mind wandering to a time before. “So,” he muttered, “the portals getting ready to open once more, hum? Is it already that time?”

Nothing but the soft wind answered him, but Grandpa Seo understood. 

“I can only hope they fair better than we did, my dear friends. I can only hope.”

Taking one last glance around, he smiled softly towards the moving branches, mind still lost in a past he longed for once more, before entering the house and shutting the door behind him. 

_ Present Time, Small Village outside of Busan _

Changbin coughed as dust floated down from the attic as the stairs swung down, Jisung making a disgusted face at the dirt that landed on the ground. 

“Dude, how long has it been since someone’s been up there?” Jisung asked, head tilting up to look through the hole in the ceiling. 

“Probably since before grandma died.” he answered, “So about four years.” 

“Geez…” Jisung shivered, “It looks dark. And creepy.”

“If you think this is bad, you should see the cellar,” Changbin replied, placing one foot on the creaky step and beginning the climb up. 

Jisung scowled, “I have. You and Seungmin locked me in there on a dare once, remember?” 

Changbin snorted, “That was golden.” 

“Your such a dick Seo Changbin,” Jisung muttered, carefully following him up, “I can’t believe I agreed to help you.”

“It won't take long Sungie,” Changbin said, feet landing on the wooden floor of the attic, “I know it's here somewhere, I just don't know...where.” 

“Holy shit there's so much shit in here,” Jisung said as his head popped over the edge, eyes wide, “We’re never going to find it, let's just buy a new one.” 

“Jisung, I am not going to buy a new fan when I know there's a perfectly good one up here not being used.” 

Jisung groaned, “Fine. But if my allergies act up, I’m blaming, and sneezing, all over you.”

Changbin rolled his eyes, “Just look over there, we’ll meet in the middle.” 

Jisung wrinkled his nose but followed the other orders, making a disgusted face when he spotted an old doll sitting in a dusty chair. 

The two worked in relative silence, muttering under their breaths as they were rifled through dusty objects. 

“Oh, shit-” Jisung hissed as he tripped on rolled up the rug, foot coming down hard enough for a floorboard to come loose. 

“Geez Jisung, try not to destroy the place!” Changbin whisper-yelled before scurrying over to Jisung. 

The said boy scowled, “Oh yeah, I so meant to break the floor. I’m fine by the way.” 

Changbin rolled his eyes, “I’m glad you didn't break your skull. I wouldn't have wanted to drag your body down those stairs.”

Jisung pursed his lips, “Oh haha very funny dick.” 

Changbin snickered, moving to fix the floorboard, ignoring as Jisung mumbled to himself.

But as Changbin bent down to fix the board, his eyes caught on a bound leather book, pages yellowed and curled, lying haphazardly on the boards under. Carefully wrapping his hand around the book, he pulled it out, eyebrows frowning as his eyes traced the design of a dragon carved into the worn leather. 

Shifting to kneel next to the hole, he lifted the book for Jisung to see. “Look at this,” 

Jisung squinted, kneeling next to Changbin, “What is it, a diary?” 

Changbin shrugged, untwining the leather strap that bound the book closed, carefully pulling the cover off. “This book belongs to Seo Jinwoo,” 

“Your grandfather?” Jisung coughed lightly, “God its so dusty ew-” 

Changbin ignored him, running his fingers over the handwriting. He slowly turned the page, revealing more handwriting in the familiar loopy scrawl of his grandfather. 

“ _ There's a path in the woods that leads to something magical, I dare say it. Myself and the others find ourselves drawn their every day, often losing track of what the time is until one of our mothers comes yelling at us for supper. It's a quite ordinary path, with leaves and twigs covering most of the worn dirt trail. _ ” Changbin softly read out loud, “ _ I believe it may have once lead towards the lake, but a fallen tree has blocked it at the end. Instead, it now leads to a clearing, a small one but a clearing indeed, a circle of mushrooms perfectly placed in the center. It's a strange thing to see, especially since there's no explanation for it to have formed there.” _

“Sounds like the path out past the meadow,” Jisung muttered, looking over Changbins shoulder as the boy stopped reading, thumbing through the rest of the pages. “Man, he had a lot of time on his hands to write all this, I can barely write my homework.” 

“You don't care about homework Sungie, that's the whole reason,” Changbin muttered back, eyes glancing back into the hole in the floor. He narrowed his eyes, catching the glint of something as it hit the sunlight pooling in from the only window in the room. He reached for it, fingers catching on something smooth, yet rough. 

He pulled his hand out, opening his palm to reveal a strange necklace. It looked homemade almost, a perfect circle of glass attached to a branch, an orange jewel embedded just above. It was attached to a leather cord, a knot tying it together. 

“Whoa, that's a cool pendant, I wonder why it was up here.” Jisung eyed the now swinging necklace, eyes following the movement. 

“No clue…” Changbin replied, a feeling of familiarity coming to him as he looked at the glass circle. 

Both of them sat silently, watching the pendant create rainbows as it hit the sunlight, neither noticing as the sun itself began to set. 

“Boys? You find what you needed to up there?” Grandpa Seo’s voice started them out of the daze they fell in, Jisung shaking his head like a dog. 

“Y-yeah Grandpa! We’ll be down in a sec!” Changbin called back, stuffing the necklace into his pocket and retying the book. Taking a quick glance around, he found the fan they had originally been searching for sitting just to the left of them. 

Elbowing Jisung, he nodded towards the fan. They rushed over, heads slightly dazed still. 

As they climbed down the stairs, Changbin couldn't help but feel as though the pendant was burning in his pocket, hand itching to pull it out once more. 

  
  


The light broke into a rainbow as Changbin twirled the pendant in between his fingers, eyes tracing over the wood encasing it. It entranced him, watching the glass break the light, feeling the smooth wood only broken by a few knots.

A knock on his bedroom door startled him, the pendant falling into his lap as he sat up, “Yeah?”

His grandfather poked his head in, smiling towards him, “Dinners on the stove-” Grandpa Seo stopped short as his eyes found the pendant, eyebrows furrowing together in surprise, “Why I haven't seen that in years, where'd you find it?” 

Changbin lifted it carefully, “Up in the attic...it was in a floorboard.” 

Grandpa Seo sat on the edge of the bed, hands shaking slightly as he took it from Changbin outstretched hand. A soft smile crossed his lips, “This pendant was given to me by a good friend of mine... a farewell gift along with a promise of a future adventure.” 

Changbin looked at him curiously, “Future adventure?” 

Grandpa Seo chuckled, “He was one for adventure, always up for a challenge. Myself and the others used to travel all over, seeing amazing things, experiencing things you couldn't even imagine Changbin,” 

“...did you ever go on that future adventure?” 

Grandpa Seo sighed, “No. I never saw him again after he gave me this. He was like a dream, a memory that never happened…”

His grandfather lifted the pendant, letting the sun drift through the glass once more. A grin filled with longing found its way on his face and Changbin couldn't help but feel sadness for his grandfather. 

“You know Changbin,” his grandfather said as he lowered his hand, “I believe that you and he would have gotten along greatly…”

“Too bad I’ll never get to meet him,” Changbin responded, biting his lip.

“...maybe someday…” Grandpa Seo muttered to himself before shaking his head, “Anyways, you keep this safe, alright? It's quite important.”

Changbin nodded, “I will, grandpa.” 

Grandpa Seo smiled widely at him, “Let's go check on dinner, yes? I bet you it's all burned now due to my reminiscing.” 

  
  


_ The wind pushed against the windows, howling through the empty hallway. His footsteps echoed as he walked down the hall, shivering as a burst of wind rushed past him. The only light was the flickering of the torches hung on the walls, casting shadows on the tapestries that were nailed with golden string to the wall.  _

_ He padded down the hall towards the slightly pushed open door at the end of the hall.  _

_ Soft voices floated from the room in a rushed tone.  _

_ Swallowing, he carefully pushed the door open, eyes squinting as he was met with a bright light. As his eyes adjusted, he realized he was in what looked like a throne room.  _

_ It was beautiful, a wide circular room, the far wall on the right side fully made of windows that showcased a gorgeous garden covered in the moonlight, the flowers seemingly glowing. In the center of the room, under a brilliant chandelier made of gold and draped in dangling gold ivy with what looked like crystal roses decorating the ends.  _

_ Underneath sat two thrones made of white marble, and sat on them were a man and a woman. _

_ The man wore a crown made of dark brown wood, twisted together and woven with a golden thread that glinted in the moonlight, 3 orange gems sitting on the frame. He held an air of authority to him, with a calmness in his grey eyes that glowed as he looked around the room. He wore a deep red shirt made of what looked like scales, a deep brown leather adorning it.  _

_ The woman wore a circlet tiara made of redwood, a light blue gem dangling from it to place itself perfectly in the middle of the woman's forehead making her purple eyes shift. A soft rose chain fell in loops around her pointed ears, decorated in earrings. She wore a deep blue dress that fell to the floor in waves, the fabric shifting as if it was the ocean itself.  _

_ Both stat proudly faces carefully blank as they looked towards the glowing garden.  _

_ “He is coming.” The woman spoke, her voice sounding as though it was a musical note.  _

_ “I know.” The man replied, eyes drifting to the ground briefly. “The question is, how long until he arrives?” _

_ The woman was silent.  _

_ “He is too young. Those of the old hasn’t been selected yet.” The man continued, “We have no time to warn him of what is to come unless we break the oath of all.” _

_ “The necklace has been created. Our prince knows what to do when the time comes.” the woman spoke softly, her earrings jingling as she shifted her head to look towards the man, “I only hope he decides correctly.” _

_ The man reached forward and gripped the woman's hand softly, “We have guided him as much as we can, my love. It is up to him to continue.”  _

_ The woman smiled sadly, “I only wish to see him once more.”  _

_ “You know we must not,” the man replied, “He is safe, with his guard. Nothing shall happen to him if the Light is by his side.”  _

_ “That is true.” the woman conceded, “But he is my son. I am allowed to wish to see him before I die.”  _

_ The man nodded, “I understand you completely, Jaehwa.” _

_ “I can only pray he survives what is to come, he and the others,” Jaehwa stated, sighing in complete wariness. Suddenly, she didn't look so ethereal to him. Instead, she looked exhausted, worn out yet strong.  _

_ “Come, my love, let us visit the flowers in peace.” the man stood, lifting a hand to help Jaehwa to the ground.  _

_ Jaehwa rose, her grown shifting as she did, truly looking and moving like water around her, “Yes, let us put our minds at ease, Hyeonju.” _

_ The two walked gracefully towards the garden, looking regal as they strode.  _

_ He watched carefully, eyes following them as they moved, watching as the flowers seemed to glow even brighter as they came closer.  _

_ He felt his breath catch in his throat as Jaehwa looked over her shoulder, eyes latching onto his own, looking directly at him. Her eyes seemed to swirl towards him, the purple moving like a moving river as he stared. A soft smile formed on her lips. _

_ ‘Wake up, young dream walker. It is time for you to search for your destiny.’  _

  
  


Changbin couldn't shake the dream he had the night before. It seemed to genuinely real as if the magical characters his mind had thought up were actual people. Jae was the last words to him echoed in his mind, seeming louder whenever his eyes found his grandfather's journal and the necklace. 

He ran a hand through his hair, the temptation to look at the ink-stained pages of the old leather book almost overtaking him. 

He glanced back at his essay, eyes flitting between the blinking cursor and the book before he sighed, saving his work. He had until the end of the week anyway to finish it, and all he needed was a conclusion. He could take a break for a while. 

After grabbing the book, he threw himself onto his bed, listening to it creak under his weight before settling. 

Flipping open the book, his eyes instantly began reading the words on the page.

‘ _ Myself and the others have decided to make the clearing into our meeting spot. It perfectly hides us away from the world, yet allows us to still hear if our mother's call for one of us. I find myself drawn to the clearing even if I am alone, something about it calling out to me. I’ve been having strange dreams since that day we found the path, the dreams leaving an impression on me but for the life of me I can never remember fully what they were about, only glimpse sticking to me…’ _

By the time Changbin tore his eyes from the book, the sun had begun to set. Eyes finding the time on his phone, he realized he had been reading for over 4 hours, lost to the pages. 

Swallowing, he stretched, realizing he had multiple texts from his friends. 

Placing the book on his stomach, he grabbed his phone, unlocking it and clicking on the group chat. 

  
  


> **Hyunjinnie 2:45 pm: I literally hate everything**
> 
> **Minnie: 2:47 pm: I mean same but what's up?**
> 
> **Innie 2:50 pm: He's just grumpy I ditched him for Woojin and free food.**
> 
> **Hyunjinnie 2:55 pm: YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD HELP ME AND YOU GAVE ME UP FOR FOOD!**
> 
> **MinHOE 2:57 pm: Fair trade-off.**
> 
> **Woooooojin 2:58 pm: I would give you up for a piece of cornbread.**
> 
> **Sungie 3:00 pm: I’d say ouch but I think we all agree we’d give one another up for food. BRB BITCHES**
> 
> **Binnie 3:01 pm: Need some ice for that burn Hyunjin?**
> 
> **Hyunjinne 3:04 pm: Sorry? I can't hear you from down their Changbin.**
> 
> **Minnie 3:05 pm: Damn. Low blow. Literally.**
> 
> **Innie 3:06 pm: Wrong there dumbass.**
> 
> **MinHOE 3:07 pm: Dang Hyunjin your feisty today.**
> 
> **Innie 3:08 pm: *you’re**
> 
> **Woooooojin 3:09 pm: I did not raise you to act like this Hyunjin.**
> 
> **Woooooojin 3:10 pm: Also, good one.**
> 
> **Binnie 3:11 pm: I did not come here to get slandered-**
> 
> **Sungie 3:11 pm: IM BACK I SENSED US MAKING FUN OF BINNIE!**
> 
> **Binnie 3:12 pm: I hate you all. I’m never coming back.**
> 
> **Woooooojin 3:14 pm: When are you guys coming back to town anyway?**
> 
> **Sungie 3:15 pm: For me, the end of the week.**
> 
> **Binnie 3:16 pm: I come back a day after Sungie.**
> 
> **Innie 3:18 pm: how is it up there anyway?**
> 
> **Binnie 3:20 pm: pretty nice but a little boring. Gramps is making me help him clean**
> 
> **Sungie 3:22 pm: by making him, he means us.**
> 
> **MinHOE 3:25 pm: oh poor you**
> 
> **Sungie 3:27 pm: babe--don't be like this**

  
  


“Changbin! Come get some food before you starve yourself!” his grandfather called up the stairs, his voice echoing into the room. 

Changbin rolled off the bed, “I’ll be down in a second!” quickly shooting off a text telling his friends he would talk to them later. 

Changbin yawned, wincing as he placed his weight on his leg which has fallen asleep, almost falling onto the wooden floors. 

“You finish that essay you’ve been stressing over?” His grandfather asked as Changbin flopped into a chair, eyeing the food placed on the table. 

“Nah, its due in a week so I’m going to take a break, for now, maybe explore the woods some more.” Changbin thanked the older as he was handed a plate. 

Grandpa Seo hummed, “You be careful in those woods. There are things out that most people don’t expect.” 

“What, like bears? Or wolves?” 

“Don’t you worry,” Grandpa Seo grinned lightly, “As long as you don’t trifle with them, you’ll be alright.” 

_ Unknown, 53 years ago _

The Wind spoke with a sweet tune to those that could understand it. It wasn't a talent that all possessed, the language of the Wind as ancient as the Wise Ones, perhaps older. 

As the crown prince, he knew the language well, becoming fluent in it long ago. He could even, for some degree, speak it back due to his affinity to air magic. 

He smiled slightly as the Wind brushed against his ear, moving the curly strands playfully as it whispered to him. It enjoyed toying with people, Wind did. They had their favoured people to playfully torment of course, like a certain someone he knew.

The prince turned his head towards the courtyard opening, his smile widening when a familiar mop of brown hair rounded the corner. 

“Not wearing shoes again, Yongbok?” 

The boy rolled his eyes, “Out avoiding your duties again, Christopher?” 

“You’ve got me.” the prince welcomed his best friend next to him, watching as the wind instantly began toying with the other's hair, “You know your mother is going to throw another fit if you keep wandering without shoes on in the castle. The woods is another thing entirely Felix.” 

Felix sighed, “What my mother doesn't know won't kill her or me. Besides, she's too busy attempting to get Olivia in a dress.” 

“I bet that is going well.” 

“You know my sister, she would rather be ou dancing with the forest nymphs and dryads than being prancing around in this castle.” Felix scowled, “As would I if it were not for you.” 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Chan responded, looking out the window towards the forest below. “After all, you are my only true friend.”

Felix sucked in a deep breath, eyes closing briefly, “Which is why I want to join the castle guard. I wish to become your personal guard.” 

Chan felt this eyes widen, “What? But your parents-”

“Already agreed. Along with Rachel. I’m free to join the guard if I wish, with their full support.” Felix turned his grey, pupilless eyes towards him, the gold and brown swirling and dancing as he looked determinedly towards Chan, “I’ve made up my mind, I’m doing this.” 

“But the forest…” 

Felix winced, “I shall miss it, yes. But I feel as though my place is here, with you.”

“You’ll have to wear shoes, and use proper terms, and-” 

Felix quickly shoved Chan on the shoulder, “Are you trying to convince me otherwise, my prince? I would have thought you would have been glad, seeing as I would be in the castle keeping you company rather than in the forest.”

Chan flushed, his cheeks turning a light green as he shook his head rapidly, “No! No! I’m happy about your decision, but I only wished to make sure you were happy with it as well.” 

Felix smiled, “I’ve made up my mind Channie, don’t worry about me.” 

Chan sighed, “Fine. But if you end up regretting, or get sick, I will order you back to the forest.” 

Felix rolled his eyes but nodded, “Fine you worry want.”

The wind spun around them, chiming happily as it swirled around Felix and Chan, both boys laughing, happiness flowing through their veins. 

But happiness only lasts for so long. 


	2. Book One, Chapter Two: Magic

**Book One, Chapter Two: Magic**

Felix groaned as he flopped onto the bed next to Chan, who snickered. He sent an glare towards the older boy, rolling onto his back.

“Training that bad?” Chan inquired, standing to open his window, kicking Felix’s shoes out of the way as he went.

“It's not the training, it's the teacher!” Felix hissed as he felt the Wind pull at his ear, “I swear, Min has no sympathy!” 

Chan rolled his eyes, “I suppose he doesn't. How unfair he is treating you all, training you to survive battles.” 

“Oh bite me your highness,” Felix responded, narrowing his eyes towards the elder, “All I’m saying is that after an year you would suppose he would lighten up on the training.” 

“Min? Never. He is after all over 200.” 

“Yeah yeah, and we are nothing but younglings to him that need to be sharpened up. I’ve gotten the speech from my father many times Chan, I don’t need it from you too.” 

Chan glanced towards the trees outside, “Say, when was the last time we went out to the meadow?”

Felix groaned, “Like an month ago, why?” 

Chan crossed his bedroom, opening the wardrobe and began digging inside it. He pulled out an simple outfit, one he normally used for training sessions. Grinning towards Felix, who perked up at the sight of the worn fabric, he quickly tore off his royal clothes, leaving them in an pile on the ground. 

“Lets go have some fun, shall we?” 

Felix let out a loud laugh, jumping up from the bed, matching Chan’s grin. “I would love to.” 

Quickly the two boys darted out of the room, Chan dodging guards and nobles that would stop him from leaving the castle. The older he got, the less freedom he seemed to have, his days full of lessons pertaining the  _ Cothrom _ ceremony or the history of their world. Sometimes, politics and royal lessons would interrupt those lessons, Chan escaping only briefly. 

It was rare for him to have more than a moment to himself anymore, this having been the first time he actually had seen Felix in over 2 weeks for more than an second. Day by day, Chan found himself yearning to join his friend in his freedom, jealous of the leniency the others parents had given him in choosing his life. But Chan understood he would never have the same freedom as Felix, or anyone else in Kingdom. He was the crown prince, and with being the crown prince came responsibilities. 

Felix, while the only son of his family, had an older sister more than willing, and able, to take the head of the household, allowing her brother to follow his chosen path. Chan was the oldest son, and the only one that showed the skill in life magic needed to lead their people. 

When they were younger, both Felix and Chan were more free to do as they wished, leaving the castle grounds constantly to explore the outer regions. Both of their parents were more than ok with the bond their children held, and even encouraged their explorations. At least, until Chan as of age to test for his magical aptitude.

You see, once an child hits 10 summers, their magic begins to truly showcase it self, often in accidental or spontaneous uses. Each child has it differently, some more harmless than others. For Chan, his magic came out when Felix, then only 8 summers, fell from an willow tree and broke his arm. Chan, in his panic, had managed to heal the boy, leaving no mark of even what once was. For an second, Chan was relieved. Then he saw the willow tree.

Chan, in his attempt at healing his friend, had drained the life of the willow, using its life to turn back time on Felix’s arm. 

After that day, Chan didn't see Felix for over a month, both by his choice and fear. He was scared Felix would hate him for his magic, would  _ fear _ him for it. No matter how much his parents reassured him Felix would not, did not, Chan refused to believe them. 

Then came the news that Felix, although only 8 summers, had an magical accident. According to his parents, Felix had gotten into an row with his sister and accidently blew her up into an cloud using powerful wind magic. It had taken them almost an hour to get her down, Felix refusing to help. 

Tentatively, Chan reached out to Felix, worried for his young friend. It wasn't normal for an child to show such magic at such an young age of 8 summers. Both boys had some words for one another, but eventually came to an understanding, their bond stronger than before. 

Now, Chan couldn’t wait to spend some time with his best friend like they did in the past, an smile threatening to tear his face open. 

“Bet you I’ll make it to the clearing first!” Felix called, earrings dancing as he used his magic to boost himself forwards. Chan subconsciously noted his friends glowing warrior tattoo, pride filling his chest before he gave chase.

“No cheating Felix!” Chan loved the thrill that ran through his veins as he weaved between branches, “Wind you better not help him!” 

The Wind simply chimed along beside him, sometimes toying with the branches on the trees, humming an soft tune from time to time. 

Chan groaned as Felix pulled ahead of him, the back of his head being the only thing Chan saw as even The Wind danced ahead. “Felix! Wait up!” 

But Felix kept going, practically dancing as he ran towards the clearing that once held the great willow. Chan was panting for breath, cursing himself for allowing himself to lose his strength in his time in the castle. 

“Felix-” but just as the others name exited his lips, he frowned as the younger seemingly stopped short just outside the clearing. “What's the-” 

Chans eyes widened in shock as he spotted what Felix’s own eyes had seen before him. 

  
  


Changbin sighed softly as he stretched his back, shaking out the tension in his legs as he climbed off the bus. He snorted as the sight of Jisung with his face pressed against the glass of the bus window, past out cold. Changbin hadn't even tried to wake the other up when they pulled up to the stop, instead covering him with his sweater. 

His fingers came up to absentmindedly fiddle with the pendant hanging from his neck, fingers feeling the smooth wood. 

Holding back an nod, he let his eyes drift around the barren bus stop light up by only the glow of the moonlight. 

His eyes landed on the forest on the other side of the road, catching a burst of bright, white light. Startled, he blinked, eyes squinting towards the treeline. 

Their it was again, only this time it lasted longer, darting through the trees, heading deeper and deeper into the forest. Something in Changbin made him want to follow it, to chase after this random white light in the middle of the night alone. 

He unconsciously tightened his fingers on the pendant, skin tingling from were it came into contact with wood. 

Swallowing, he took a step further, entranced by the light - only to be stopped by an voice calling out to him. 

“You ok kid?” the bus driver looked at him with an expression that seemed to be an mix of concern and boredom. “We’re about ready to head out.”

Changbin coughed, mind suddenly clearing from it’s daze, “Um yeah, I’m fine. Just uh, just stretching my legs.” 

“You sure?” the bus driver eyed him.

Forcing himself to smile, Changbin nodded, darting back onto the bus. He flopped onto his seat next to Jisung, rolling his eyes as the other boy barely even moved an inch as the sudden movement. Really, the other could sleep through an crowd of Thunderbirds flying through the air. 

Changbin blinked, confused at his own thoughts. What was an Thunderbird? Shaking his head, he settled back into his chair, frowning to himself.

“Thunderbird…?” he muttered, shifting slightly. He fiddled with the pendant once more, twisting it between his fingers. 

Glancing at his watch, he groaned when it spotted the flashing 2:32 AM. He tried to get comfortable in the hard chair, shoving Jisung non-to-gently closer to the window.

Closing his eyes, his thoughts drifted back to what had happened outside, barely feeling as the bus pulled away from the stop. 

Then he was asleep.

_ “Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be someone else, Lix.”  _ who was that voice?

_ A laugh echoed, sounding airy and soft, “Chan, you and I both know that would never be possible. You’re too important.” _ Chan? Lix?

_ “I know that Felix, but what if I wasn’t born the crown prince? What if I was like you? Or like an ordinary fae?” _ Crown…prince? 

_ “...well if you were normal, we would probably not be friends. After all, no one apart from you likes being my friend anymore.” _

_ The first voice, Chan, sighed, “Felix, you and I both know that isn't true. People are just…” _

_ “They’re afraid of me. And my magic.” the second voice sounded dull suddenly, “I get it...I sent my own sister into the clouds.”  _ The clouds?

_ “And I drained the life out of the Willow Tree without even knowing I could.” Chan responded dryly, “We both did things that aren't exactly normal Felix.” _

_ “Well yeah, but you’re the crown prince! People can’t be scared of you, they love you! Me? I’m just the son of an noble…” _

_ Chan sighed, “Felix, fae are always going to fear others. Its just in our nature. But instead of letting that fear dictate our feelings and actions, we should use it to expand ourselves and allow ourselves to grow.” _ Wow where'd he hear that, an movie?   
  


_ “Where'd you hear that? A book?”  _ I think I like this kid. 

_ Chan laughed, his louder than Felix’s, “No actually, my father told me it when I was scared of my magic. I mean I still am, but I’m working on it. Someday, hopefully, I’ll be in control of it rather than it being in control of me.” _

_ “But-” _

_ A new voice spoke, sounding farther away than the two boys, “Chan! Felix! Time to -” _

“- wake up!”

Changbin shot up, sucking in an startled breath, “What the-”

Jisung rolled his eyes, “Overreaction much? We’re home you dumbass.” 

Changbin scowled at him, “Oh fuck off Jisung, it’s not like I didn't have your fat ass sleeping on me all night.” 

“I’m not fat!” 

Changbin let his eyes look his best friend up and down, “Keep telling yourself that.”

Jisung pouted, “But Minho will never like me if I’m fat!” 

“Oh my god-”

“I’ll have to go on an diet, maybe work out some more.” 

“Jisung-”

“Maybe I can ask Woojin to help me out? Or maybe Seungmin? He’d be good for planning my workout routine.”

“Sungie-”

“Oh! I can get Hyunjin to teach me some dance skills! Maybe then I can show off, and lose some weight! It’s a win win!” 

“Jisung shut up! You’re not fat!”

  
  



	3. Book One, Chapter Three: The Start of the End

**Book One, Chapter Three: The Start of the End**

To say Felix was confused would be an understatement. In front of him was the strangest looking group of nymph’s he had ever laid eyes on.

For one, their skin was pale, clothes strangely laid out over their limbs. They each looked slightly panicked, eyes wide and full of confusion and fear.

“What's wrong with them?” he asked Chan as the other arrived, “They looked frightened.” 

Chan frowned, “I don’t know...maybe we should ask them?” 

“I will, we don’t want anyone to recognize you. You’d get into trouble.” Felix volunteered himself, stepping forwards. 

But before Felix could inch even closer to the strange nymphs, something came flying out of the trees towards them, diving with sharpened claws towards the boy with black hair and light brown eyes. 

It was large, with arm's that seemed to brush the ground. Sharpened claws left marks on the grass, dirt covering the broken nail beds. Its skin was of ash, a thin trail of smoke curling around it like hair. 

What was most terrifying, was its eyes. Nothing more than the glow of red filled its eye sockets, staring emptily towards them all. 

It made an sound much like an moan and an scream mixed together, swinging its limbs around as the boy dove out of them way, crashing into another. 

Screams filled the clearing as the ground were the boy once stood turned to ash, withering and dying away. 

Instantly, Felix was pulling out his sword, eyes glowing as he darted forwards. Chan, while cursing himself for not bring his own sword, rushed towards the strange nymphs, pulling and pushing them into the treeline for protection. 

He quickly turned back to see Felix fighting the creature, attacking it quickly and swiftly. Pride filled him as he watched the younger fighting, knowing that he had everything covered himself. 

With an final swift movement, Felix cut the creature in half with his sword.

An loud screech filled the air as the creature curled in on itself, fading away into a pile of ash. 

Silence filled the clearing as the Wind none too gently blew the ash away, ruffling Felix’s hair. 

“Are they alright?” Felix asked Chan after he put his sword away, batting at the Winds worried touchings. “I’m fine Wind.” 

Chan turned to the nymphs, ready to ask them if they were alright, when he stopped short, eyes widening in shock. 

What was before him wasn't any sort of nymph, nyiad or dryad he had ever seen before. 

The one in front of him, with light brown hair and brown eyes, looked at him with both fear and fascination, mouth wide open and jaw dropped. 

Chan swallowed, “Um Felix, we might have a problem.”

“What do you -” the boy cut himself off when he took in the appearance of the creatures in front of them, “ - mean. Oh my goddess.” 

The Wind simply blew around them both curiously, humming in excitement. 

Both fae listened as the creatures spoke in a strange language neither of them had ever heard of before, mouths moving quickly and gestures being thrown out. 

“What do we do?” Felix asked Chan, eyeing the creatures in confusion, “I wish I had an translation rune…”

“You and I both,” Chan bit his lip. He really didn't want to reveal to his parents he broke castle rules and left it with only Felix as an guard (although he really didn't need anymore but his best friend). He would be banned from leaving until he was 40 summers years old, locked away in an tower alone. But he also didn't know what to do. He wasn't prepared to deal some unknown creatures like the ones in front of him, one's that he couldn't even understand. 

Felix squinted, “They don't look dangerous….just scared.” 

Chan sighed, knowing he was going to regret what he was about to say later. “Let's take them to Jisoo. She can give us the runes without telling anyone, and its best we dont leave them alone.” 

“Let me get this correct, you want us to go to see Jisoo, get the translation rune without informing either of our parents, bring random creatures we know nothing about with us without telling our parents about the creature that just attacked us?” 

Chan smiled sheepishly, “Um yes?” 

Felix stared at him for an second before shrugging and nodding, “Sure, sounds fun.” 

“Great!” Chan turned back to the creatures, who looked at them both confused, “How are we meant to tell them that?” 

Felix pursed his lips, “Wind?” 

Chan bit his lip as Felix listened to the wind, wishing he could understand it better like Felix could. While Chan did have an affinity to the wind like Felix, his healing magic was much more prominent, meaning Chan never really used his wind magic and he held less of an bond towards Wind. 

You see, most fae had the affinity to at least two different magic’s, one being more prominent, that being the one that was used constantly and trained. The second one often only was used at the basic level, if that. 

Felix, like Chan, had two magic’s, although their elders have always stated that Felix had the potential to develop another since he activated his prominent power so young. His prominent magic was Wind, his lesser fire. 

“Wind says we should try and make them know we are not threatening and just drag them to Jisoo.” 

Chan looked back at the creatures, “How do we make ourselves look non-threatening?” 

Felix didn't answer, instead taking careful steps towards one of the creatures, boy slightly taller than him with brown hair and strange circular things over his eyes. 

He raised his arms slowly, putting one hand on his chest before gesturing towards the boys chest. The Wind swirled around the two boys before the creature nodded, saying something to the other creatures around him. They all seemed to look towards Chan and Felix for guidance, uncertainty in a few of their gazes. 

Felix beamed, “Great! Lead the way Chan!” 

Chan sighed but turned, leading the ragtag group through the trees towards the Whispering Willows were Jisoo and her group lived. 

He could only hope she would help them without the price being too high.

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘It happened almost suddenly, our transportation into the other world. The woods we found ourselves in were different, yet similar to that of our own. But the feeling, the atmosphere was completely different from that of ours. It felt...magical. Enchanting. From the start, I found myself drawn to something, or perhaps someone. I never wanted to leave. When we entered that circle of mushrooms thinking it would be an great place for an picnic, we accidentally stumbled upon an adventure of a lifetime - one that was not meant for us. If only I knew what our being their had put forth - I would have put more effort in going home.’ 
> 
> **PAGE ONE, Seo Jinwoo’s Notebook**


	4. Book One, Chapter Four - Life Lesson: Don’t Follow Glittery Things

**Book One, Chapter Four - Life Lesson: Don’t Follow Glittery Things**

Jeongin hated the rain. Well, not all rain, just the cold rain that sunk into your bones, chilling you to the point you couldn't get warm no matter how hard you tried. 

This rain today was that type of rain, not the warm rain that you willingly went out and splashed around in puddles in, waiting for an rainbow to form. That rain Jeongin loved. 

A sigh escaped Jeongin as he squinted towards the sky before letting his eyes drift towards the two paths in front of him.

The first one was the normal sidewalk one, but it was longer and completely open to the pouring rain.

The second was the path through the trees, slightly over run but more protected from the rain. Plus it was an shortcut to his house. 

Biting his lip, he debated. The forest path was more secluded not to mention slightly scary, but it was quicker and he would get less wet. 

Creepy forest path it was.

Tightening his grip on his bag straps, Jeongin dove under the cover of the branches, sighing in relief as the overhead branches caught the thick droplets of water. He hummed, eyes drifting around the plants around him. 

That's when he spotted it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw something small, glittery and fast darting around an leaf. 

Jeongin stopped, staring confused towards the spot he saw the thing. It couldn’t have been…

Yet their it was again! Only it was slightly deeper into the trees. 

Curious, Jeongin stepped off the path, going closer to the glittering thing. 

That was only his first mistake.

The second was crossing the mushroom line guarding the pathline.

“Has anyone seen Jeongin?” Woojin asked, frowning as he sat down at their lunch table. 

Hyunjin frowned, “Now that you mention it, he wasn't in Math this morning. I thought he just slept in or something…”

“Whats up?” Jisung plopped onto the ground next to the table, leaning against Minho’s leg.

“We can’t find Jeongin.” Seungmin responded, biting his lip. 

“Well did you call him, text him?” Jisung asked, rolling his eyes at the sheepish looks he received. “Honestly, where would you people be without little old me?” 

“Lost in this world Sungie,” Changbin responded, smiling cutely towards his best friend. 

Jisung made an face of disgust, “Ew no.” 

Hyunjin procceded to ignore them both, choosing instead to pull out his phone and shoot Jeongin an text before calling the younger. He felt his chest tightening in anxiety at the no answer from both. Jeongin was the type of person to instantly respond to an text or call, the only time he didn't respond was when his phone was dead. 

If his phone was dead, then they had no way of contacting the youngest member of their group. If they had no way to contact him, he had no way to contact anyone else. What if he got hurt? What if he was lost? What if he was kidnapped -

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it Hyunjin.” Seungmin frowned lightly, “Jeongin is fine. He’s probably just busy with something.” 

But everyone could hear the uncertainty the boy held in his voice, a thick blanket of worry and dread covering the group. 

Minho broke it, standing swiftly, effectively knocking Jisung over, “Well I’m going to go look for him.” 

“Were?” Woojin asked, “He’s nowhere on the school property.” 

“So we check the way he gets to school. Maybe he’s just running late.” Minho responded, bending down to grab his bag. 

The others exchanged looks before nodding, each grabbing their own things before the group set off towards the path they knew Jeongin took to school. 

Passing the old forest path protected by tree branches, choosing the sidewalk instead. 

  
  
  


Jeongin was lost. He had no idea were he was, chasing after some glittery thing that would probably turn out to be nothing more than an fireflies. 

The boy bit his lip, glancing around himself as he came to an standstill. While everything looked normal, there was something eerily off about the forest around him. 

Jeongin shivered, tightening his hold on his backpack as he spun in an circle, trying to see something familiar that would help him get back to the path. 

He felt his chest tighten in fear as he realized just how lost he really was. 

“No no no,” Jeongin muttered, spinning in desperate circles, “This can not be happening.” 

Jeongin began to take rapid breaths, eyes wide. 

The something small and glittery flew directly in front of his face, twirling in circles. 

Jeongin froze. 

That so was not an dragonfly.

Jeongin squealed, stepping backwards, promptly tripping and falling into the mud. 

The thing kept twirling were it was in the air, more joining it as it floated. Jeongin gaped, not believing his eyes. 

The things seemed to circle one another, small chirping sound being heard. Jeongin blinked once, twice. The things didn't go away. 

Carefully climbing to his knees, he swallowed, watching as the things stopped moving in circles and seemed to stare directly at him as he moved, sticks crunching under his weight. 

Slowly, he lifted an hand, stilling it when it began to shake, towards the creatures. He let out an startled yelp when one came closer, touching his hand. 

The thing was small, barely the size of the palm of his hand, and looked remarkably like a tiny person. Only with shimmering wings fluttering quickly on its back. Its skin looked like an kaleidoscope of colours, shifting in the sunlight as it looked up at him curiously with pure white eyes. 

Jeongin found himself smiling gently at it, lifting his palm so it lay flat in the air. The creature carefully hovered above his hand, blinking towards him slowly. Then it seemed to try and mimic his smile, lips pulling back to reveal sharp fangs. 

Another joined the first, chirping lowly. Soon Jeongin found himself surrounded in the creatures, laughing as they seemed to run into one another, watching in awe as they danced in the air before him. 

His attention was drawn back to the first creature, which had fully landed on his land, so small he barely felt its weight as its wings came to an stop behind it. Jeongin noted that the wings looked to be an mix of gold and white.

“Why hello there,” he said, keeping an smile on his face as he spoke, “What’s your name?” 

The creature chirped at him, seemingly beaming towards him as it blinked slowly. 

“Hmm, I’m afraid I don’t understand you little one,” Jeongin said sadly, completely at ease as he settled on the ground, previous panic gone. 

The creature chirped back, voice low compared to before, wings almost wilting. 

Jeongin bit his lip, “How about I give you an name?” 

Instantly, the creature brightened, looking happy at the words.

Laughing, Jeongin thought, going through all the names he could think of. “Hmm how about…..Rush?” 

The creature seemed to make an face, shaking its head. 

“No? How about….Blue?” 

The creature chirped loudly, narrowing its eyes. 

Jeongin laughed, “Yeah I didn't like it that much either...to dinosaur.” 

Blinking in what Jeongin assumed was confusion, the creature chirped once. 

“How about Pip?” 

The creature seemed to light up, chirping more than once as it spun in an circle on Jeongins hand. 

“You like Pip?” Jeongin asked, smiling widely. “Pip it is then.” 

Pip chirped in happiness, settling back down on Jeongin’s hand as the rest of the creatures still danced in circles around him. 

“Say Pip, do you know where we are? I have no idea how to get home.” Jeongin asked, “I stepped off the path and ended up lost.” 

Pip seemed to be considering something before they brightened, standing and fluttering its wings. They chirped loudly, the others chirping back before shooting off just to the left of Jeongin. 

“What-” Jeongin began to asked, eyes wide before he realized what was happening, “Are you showing me the way back to the path?” 

Pip chirped loudly, floating next to him. 

Jeongin smiled softly, “Thank you Pip.” 

Pip chirped back before beginning to lead Jeongin through the trees. 

  
  


“Do you think he got lost somewhere?” Jisung asked as the group trudged back towards the school, the lunch bell long run to signal them back to class. “Or just stayed home?” 

Woojin shook his head, “Mrs. Yang said he went to school, early even. He should have been at school.”

Hyunjin bit his lip, stopping short, “Guys...what if something really bad happened to him?” 

Seungmin frowned, “While improbable….it is possible.” 

“Jeongin is fine.” Minho insisted, “He probably just got distracted with something.” 

“And what, just forgot to check his texts and calls?” Hyunjin frowned. 

Changbin sighed, “Look guys, I’m sure Jeongin is safe and ok. He could have already made it to school, maybe he was just late.”

“And if he isn't their?” Hyunjin asked, crossing his arms. 

“If he isn't their, then we really start to worry.” Changbin responded before continuing the walk towards the school, hoping with all his might Jeongin had turned up. 

  
  


Jeongin could have cried in happiness when he saw the familiar path he had thought he would never see again. 

“Pip you are amazing!” Jeongin called, rushing towards the path without thought. “Thank you so much!”

Pip chirped back, fluttering just on the other side of the mushroom line, watching the human dance on the path. 

“I can’t thank you enough Pip, really! Without you, I probably would still be wandering the forest lost.” 

Fluttering, Pip inched only slightly closer, chirping sadly.

Jeongin stopped dancing, looking towards the tiny creature. “Whats wrong?” 

Pip pointing towards the path and themself shaking its head. 

“You can’t go?” Jeongin guessed, “You don’t want me to go.” 

Pip chirped sadly once more, seeming to lose their glow.

“Don’t worry Pip, I’ll come back and visit!” Jeongin smiled softly towards the creature, “After all we’re friends now.” 

Pip seemed to cheer up, letting out an loud chirp before twirling once. They waved towards him before darting away, going deeper into the forest following their friends. 

“Bye Pip!” Jeongin called after them before turning around. He sighed, utterly confused at what had just happened. Could it have been an dream? But Pip and the others seemed to real to be nothing more than an dream.

Jeongin barely noticed as he began to walk towards the school, mind lost to his thoughts. 

He only snapped out of them when he heard his name being called. He barely had the time to look up before someone crashed into him. 

“Hyunjin-” 

“Where have you been?! Why didn't you answer my texts?” Hyunjin demanded to know, gripping the younger by the elbows, “Are you ok?” 

“Why are you covered in mud?” Woojin asked the others arrived, each looking relieved to see him. 

“Better yet, where the hell were you?” Jisung asked, frowning, “We’ve been looking for you all day!”

Jeongin blinked in confusion, “What do you mean? Its only 7:30 in the morning. The days barely begun!” 

Minho frowned, “Jeongin are you feeling alright?”

The boy huffed, “I feel fine, why?” 

The others exchanged glances, words being spoken silently between his friends. 

“What is it?” Jeongin asked, looking at them all. “What's wrong?” 

It was Seungmin that told him, looking slightly alarmed, “Jeongin…its 5:30 in the afternoon. We’ve been looking for you literally all day. No one could find you anywhere.” 


	5. Book One, Chapter Five - The Runes

**Book One, Chapter Five - The Runes**

To find Jisoo and her coven, you had to travel deep into the Soulless Woods, an fitting name for the twisted trees and dead looking bushes that surrounded them. 

While everything looked dead, it was in fact quite alive, an strange combination that had been around for centuries. 

“Chan, how much farther until we reach Jisoo?” Felix asked, groaning, “I didn’t exactly wear the best adventure shoes.” 

Chan snorted, sending an glance towards the creatures that trailed nervously behind them, “How do you think they feel, in those strange shoes.” 

Felix sighed, “True. Those truly are death traps on their feet,” he ended the sentence with catching one of the creatures, what looked to b a female, before they fell. “You really need new shoes,” 

The creature turned a bright red colour in response, confusing Felix and Chan greatly. 

“Is that one alright? Perhaps they are sick?” Chan asked, falling back to walk on the other side of the creature, “They look flushed.” 

“I don’t know…” Felix muttered back, leaning slightly closer to the creature. 

One of the other creatures tugged the creature away slightly, smirking before saying something in their tongue, the flushed creature smacking the other one. 

Felix and Chan exchanged looks but didn't say anything, instead choosing to continue walking through the trees, occasionally glancing back.

“Well if it isn't the crown prince and Lord Lee,” an soft voice called out, an slight accent to it. 

“Rose,” Chan responded, stopping, “we need to talk to Jisoo,” 

Felix scowled, “What have I told you about calling me Lord?” 

A chuckle echoed around them, “Sorry Lix, your reaction is just so amusing,” 

Felix pouted, crossing his arms, “Says you-” 

“Rose, we really need to talk to Jisoo,” Chan interrupted. 

“Your serious,” Rose sounded surprised, “I shall lead you to her then,” 

One of the creatures let out an startled yelp as rose petals began to swirl next to him, forming an figure. 

“Follow me,” Rose instructed as she began to form, rose petals turning into her skin and hair. 

She turned gracefully, leading them deeper into the forest. 

Felix followed her without question, leaving Chan to gesture and attempt to communicate with the creatures. 

“So how’ve you been Rosie?” Felix asked, eyes drifting over the forest around them, “How’s the forest been?” 

Rose turned slightly, “It's been good. It misses you and your siblings though.” 

Felix frowned, eyes drifting to the ground, “With all of our duties, it's been hard to find time even to visit the castle guardans.” 

“That's horrible,” Rose responded, eyes widening slightly. 

Felix instantly shook his head, “No, it's actually quite alright. Sure I miss the forest, but I’m proud of what I am doing. Besides I’ll be able to visit more once my official training is over in a month.” 

Rose said nothing, simply observing the fae in front of her. As an dryad, she could feel the forests yearn for the boy that once danced among them, but she could sense his will to complete his mission. It was ambrinable, something that she new very few would be able to complete. To fight against the call of the forest everyday, every second had to be an taxing thing to do. She wondered how it affected his magic. 

The wind blew past them both quickly, ruffing Felix’s hair as it twirled above into the branches, playing with the trees. 

Rose cracked a smile at this. That answered that question. The wind still favoured Felix out of all the other wind users, interesting. 

“How much farther Rose? I don’t think they were made for the forest,” Chan asked, coming up beside his friends, glancing back the creatures. 

They all had seemed to develop the flush of the one, heaving air in and out of their lungs at an impressive rate. One was even half bent over, hands on their knees. 

“What are they?” Rose asked, looking at them curiously, “They look almost fae-like but obsoibly are not.” 

“We don’t know.” Chan said, sighing, “We found them in the clearing looking lost.” 

Felix glanced at Chan when he left out being attacked, realizing that it would probably be best to not mention it - at least for now. “We can’t understand them, and they can’t understand us. We were hoping Jisoo would be able to give us both translation runes.”

Rose hummed, “Poor things seem so confused,” 

“We hope to find out where they are from so we can send them back.” Chan said softly, “I wouldn’t feel right if we simply abandoned them.” 

Felix looked at his friend in pride. Chan had the makings of an great ruler, and moments of this let that shine through. He knew that there were whispers in the royal court, other noble blood questioning if Chan would be able to lead them all but Felix knew that Chan would lead them all into an new era of peace. He had unwavering faith in his brother.

“Let us get you to Jisoo then,” Rose replied just as softly, sending an smile towards the creatures. “She is not that much further ahead.” 

Fae had the natural ability to weld one of the four common elements, Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Out of those, Water and Earth made up most of the Fae population, with Fire and Air less common in Fae. But there was other, even rarer elements that Fae had been known to yield. There was once an Fae that used ice, another that could fly. Jisoo could use her magic to create runes that would allow different things to happen to the one they were placed on. Their was another part of her power that no one spoke of, something that lead her to live out in the woods with her companions. 

“Chan,” an voice called from in front of them, “Felix. What brings you two all the way out here to my neck of the woods?” 

In front of them stood an woman with black hair and brown eyes, an teasing smile on her lips. Her arm's, legs, neck, any skin that could be seen were covered in beautiful runes that seemed to almost dance as she stood still. Felix smirked at the audible gasps he heard from the creatures behind him. Although she was outcasted by most of society due to her magic, Jisoo was still infamous due to her beauty, even greater than that of an normal Fae. 

“Jisoo, we need your help.” Chan spoke firmly, gesturing towards the gaping creatures, “We both need translation runes so we can speak to those behind us, if it were possible.” 

Jisoo eyed the creatures before letting out an soft laugh, “If it were possible? Of course, especially for my favorite ruler to be and his guard.” 

“Guard in training still sadly m’lady.” Felix piped up, smiling slightly at Jisoos frown. She always hated formalites. 

Jisoo waved a hand, “Come closer,” 

Felix stepped closer first, trusting the other completely. “Will it be taxing on you?” 

Jisoo shook her head, “It's just an simple rune. Now where do you want yours Felix?” 

“Back of my neck, if that's alright,” Felix pointed, “Right at the top of my spine.” 

Jisoo nodded, placing the palm of her hand were Felix pointed, “It might sting a little. And it will be slightly jarring after the rune takes effect.” as she spoke, her hand grew warm, an soft glow covering her. 

“Will it wear off at all?” Chan asked, watching curiously. 

“No, it will be permanent. My magic will weave with your own,” Jisoo spoke softly, conctrating “It won’t do anything but allow for you to understand and speak all known languages.” 

The forest around them seemed to freeze as Jisoo’s eyes began to glow an light purple, softly muttering words in  _ Rhai Hynafol _ , the language of the firsts. All sound stopped, all movement froze. Even the sky seemed to shift, clouds stopping their journey. 

Chan held his breath, watching as Felix was covered in the same glow as Jisoo, head bowed slightly. It was enchanting to watch to say the least. 

Then the glow seemed to fade, retracting from Felix and pooling on top of Jisoo’s hand, which was slightly smoking. When she lifted her palm, Felix shifted, hand reaching towards the new rune. 

Only to get his hand slapped away by Jisoo, “Don’t touch it you dumb gnome!”

Felix grumbled, moving out of the way for Chan to take his place. 

Jisoo sent Felix a pointed glare, making the boy raise his hands in surrender before turning towards Chan, “Where would you like yours, your highness?” 

“Please don’t call me than Jisoo,” Chan muttered softly, “And my neck please.”

Jisoo nodded settling her hand carefully on Chan’s neck. 

Chan felt the magic emitting from Jisoo, hers meshing with his own for an brief second as she carved the rune into his skin. Oddly, it didn't hurt, feeling like nothing more than an light scratch. 

When she was finished, Jisoo stepped back, observing Chan’s neck for an second before nodding in satisfaction. “Don’t touch for at least an night.” 

Chan nodded in thanks, “Jisoo, for this-” 

She shook her head, “It was my pleasure, Chan. Really. It was the least I could do for you both.” 

Rose came to stand beside Jisoo, “Come ‘Soo, I bet Jennie and Liza are looking for us.” 

Jisoo nodded, turning to follow Rose, “Both of you feel free to come visit again, ok? I’ll always be willing to give you runes. It's truly the least I can do.” 

“Bye Jisoo! By Rose!” Felix waved, smiling widely at the two. 

Both girls smiled back before Jisoo held Rose’s hand, both beginning to turn into petals before floating away. 

“Holy shit that was fucking insane-” an voice that neither Chan or Felix knew spoke, startling them both. 

They exchanged looks before turning to look at the creatures. They stared at them in semi-amazement, Felix’s eyes wide. 

“Um guys, why are they just staring at us like that?” one of the female looking creatures asked, nervously putting her hair behind her ear. 

“I don’t know…” another replied, narrowing its eyes towards them. 

“The rune works quickly…” Chan muttered, blinking. 

Felix grinned, “Hello strange creatures! I am called Felix! What are you called?” 

The creatures looked at them in shock, all freezing were they stood. 

Then, one of them squeaked, “Holy shit-” there eyes rolled into the back of their head, their form crumbling. 

Both fae blinked at the creature in confusion at the reaction. 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Chan commented.

_ Later, after we got over our shock of Chan and Felix understanding us, speaking our language back to us as sudden fluent speakers, we began to talk. We learned that we had been transported into an new world, one were humans didn't exist, never had. The two that had found us, were called Fae, creatures of magic and myth in our world. It explained their strange markings and eyes. While there was something enchanting about the two, there was something also unnerving. Perhaps it was their pupiless eyes. Felix’s eyes were an mix of grey and brown, swirling together into an point in the center of his eyes. They were piercing, yet seemed to be full of curiosity as he questioned us about our world. Chan’s eyes were an mix of brown and black, looking like an solid colour until they were covered in light, the brown shining brighter. While Felix’s eyes seemed to swirl, Chan’s eyes seemed to float, the colours shifting with every blink.  _

_ According to them both, the girls that were here previously as well, were both fae and dryad respectively. The girl that transformed into petals was Rose, one of the dryads of this forest. The other was named Jisoo, an fae that lived out in the forest with her coven, which included Rose and two others. When we asked more about Jisoo, both fae changed the topic, clearly not wishing to speaking more on who Jisoo was. It made me curious. _

  
  



	6. Book One, Chapter Six - Memories

**Book One, Chapter Six - Memories**

_ The trees here are alive. Felix explained to me that every plant, every rock and every stone is living, held magical energy that all intertwined with one another. It all created an balance that was controlled and maintained by the Fae Folk, specifically by the Royal Family. According to Felix, it had been this way for centuries, a tradition passed down. When I asked why it was only the Royal Family that maintained the balance, Chan spoke up, explaining that the magic needed to perform the ceremony properly was only found in those with Royal Blood, and even then it was typically only one child, who would which later lead the kingdom, that held the magic.  _

_ When I asked about their magics, Felix seemed to perk up, instantly casting what he said was an simple wind spell. In reality, he almost caused an wind storm so strong I nearly toppled over. It was amazing. Felix explained he held the ability to weld wind, calling it to do his bidding. What amazed me more was the markings that appeared when the boy used his magic.  _

_ Strange, yet beautiful markings seemed to cover his hands and wrists, crawling almost like vines from the sides of his face towards his eyes, glowing a soft yellow colour as he beamed out at us… _

“Mr. Seo,” Changbin slammed the notebook down, heart pounding in his chest. 

He felt his ears flush as he realized most of the class was looking towards him, his teacher fixing an unimpressed look towards the teenager as she pressed her lips together in an frown. 

“Er..yes?” he asked, glancing around. 

His teacher just sighed, “Please pay attention in class Mr. Seo.” 

Nodding, Changbin slid down farther into his chair, wanting to hide away from the world. As the teacher began to teach again, his eyes ended up drifting towards the window next to him, listening to the scribblings of Jisung next to him as the younger franticly copied down what was on the board. 

Changbin found everything fading away as he stared outside towards the football field, watching the students out their run in circles. He blinked and everything seemed to blur, colours blending and shapes losing its form. 

Then their, in the middle of all the blur, he swore he saw something moving, an shape that looked almost human like. 

The pendant, which was once simply resting on his chest, felt heavy as it dangled. Changbin barely noticed his hand drifting towards the pendant, fingertips barely grazing the smooth wood, eyes never leaving the figure. 

“Man I’m so going to fail that test,” Jisung said, turning towards his best friend. He frowned when he noticed the daze the other seemed to be in, following his gaze out towards the students on the field. Smirking, he poked Changbin on the arm, “Eh I see you eyeing Jungkook. But he’s taken dude, although easy on the eyes.”

But Changbin didn't respond. He just kept staring, hand clutching the pendant around his neck.

Lips pressing together, Jisung stood, glancing towards the teacher, who looked like she could care less anymore, before standing in front of Changbin, blocking his view, “Yo, you ok my dude?” 

“Whats up with Changbin?” Hyunjin asked as he plopped onto the seat next to the two, one eyebrow raised at the expression on Changbins face, “He looks like he just saw Jackson shirtless again by accident.” 

Jisung snorted at the memory before shaking his head, “No idea. He won’t knock out of it though. Yeah Seo Changbin! Wakey wakey!” 

Hyunjin frowned, standing up. He carefully followed Changbin’s gaze, ignoring Jisungs loud attempts to rose Changbin. He blinked, confused as everything seemed to almost blur together to an fixed point, an figure being in the center. What was that…

“Seo Changbin!” Jisung smirked evilly, raising one hand high, “I’m going to smack you. If you don't want me to, stop me now.” 

Changbin kept staring blankly outside, showing no reaction to Jisungs words. 

Cackling, Jisung slapped Changbin, the others head snapping back. 

Changbin snapped back into reality, literally, eyes instantly finding Jisung with murderous intent. “Han Jisung, you have three seconds to run away.” 

Jisung squeaked, knocking into Hyunjin in his attempt to run away from Changbin, neither boy noticing as Hyunjin seemed to snap out an daze similar to that of Changbins - only he looked slightly off.

In fact, he looked scared.

  
  


Changbin sighed as he made his way to his room, rubbing at his still red cheek. He cursed his best friend again, scowling. Han Jisung was an menace, but he was an loyal menace. 

Changbin sat at his desk, putting his bag on the ground beside him as his eyes drifted towards a old photo of himself and Jisung, lifting it slightly. 

Reaching for it, he snickered at the youngers chubby cheeks that was squished together. 

When they were kids, Jisung and Changbin stuck together like glue from the day they met. 

Both had been brought to the same park to play while their mother's socialized, and after spotting some older kids breaking Jisung’s sandcastle, Changbin had marched up and kicked the bully between the legs, declaring loudly he wasn’t to do it again. 

Sure it had gotten him in so much trouble with his parents, but seeing Jisung, whose chubby cheeks and wide eyes made him look so much like an baby squirrel (an favourte animal of his at the time), made the grounding that much more worth it. 

Later, when Changbin came back to the park once his forced solitude was over, Jisung had come bounding over to him, demanding he played with him. 

From that day forward, it was them against the world. Slowly, the other’s joined the two, but Jisung and Changbin stayed as close as they were as kids.

There was an period of time were Jisung almost seemed to disappear from the world, not going to school or answering Changbins texts. When Changbin found out why, he had skipped school and searched for Jisung everywhere, worried for his friend. 

He ended up finding Jisung in the forest near his grandfather's house, sitting alone in the middle of an clearing just staring towards the trees. 

To this day, they don’t talk about what happened. 

Changbin put the photo down carefully, sighing as he slumped more into his chair. 

He scowled, not wanting to do homework until he spotted the familiar old leather of his grandfathers notebook. 

Glancing around, he smiled widely, grabbing the book and opening it to his bookmarked page.

He didn't even question how it got out of his bag alone. 

  
  


Hyunjin held his breath before raising his fist, knocking on the door firmly. 

He glanced around nervously, biting his lip. 

He faced the door as footsteps came closer, the wooden boards under him creaking as he shifted his weight.

The door swung open revealing curious eyes. 

Hyunjin swallowed, “Grandma, tell me the story again.”


	7. Book One, Chapter Seven: Discoveries

**Book One, Chapter Seven: Discoveries**

While they could understand the creatures (apparently called ‘ _ human _ ’), they spoke quite quickly, confusing the two fae. Their was 5 of them, 2 females and 3 males. Currently, one of the males was past out on the ground nearby, snoring loudly as wind played with their hair. 

“So you're telling me this world is an completely separate one than our own?” the creature that introduced itself as Jongdae said, blinking. 

The one called Jinwoo rolled his eyes, “They just said that man.” 

“Well sorry for wanting to clarify.” Jongdae huffed, crossing his arms. 

“So...how old are you guys?” one of the females, Taeyeon asked. 

The other, Somin groaned, “Oh shut up you flirt.” 

Taeyeon pouted, “Don’t ruin my fun,” 

“I am 19 summers,” Chan informed them, smiling slightly. 

“And I’m 15 summers,” Felix added, leaning back on his hands. 

“Wait for real? But you seem so much older?” Jongdae said, gaping. 

“Fae can live for almost 300 years, depending on their health.” Chan responded, “Myself and Felix aren't anything but younglings.” 

Felix laughed, “Why are your faces like that? Its so funny!” 

“...you can live to be 300.” Jinwoo looked blankly towards them both. 

Felix cocked his head in confusion, “Yeah, it's quite common. Do humans not live to be 300? Only 200 maybe?” 

Jongdae laugh humorlessly, “Dude we barely make it to our 90’s.” 

Chan gaped, “Really? That's so young! How do you accomplish anything?” 

Somin frowned, “What do you mean?” 

“How do you form bonds? Develop your skills to its full extent? Live happy?” 

“Humans don't...humans can’t do that Chan. We don’t have enough time.” Jinwoo replied softly, “Happiness isn't something we humans get to have most of the time.” 

“That's...sad.” Felix said just as softly, frowning, “It doesn't seem fair. You’re just getting out of your youngling stage and your gone.” 

Jinwoo smiled towards him, “Don’t feel sorry for us Felix, we’ve known about they way things are for years.” 

“Still. Its sad.” Felix replied, stepping back beside Chan. 

Looking between the humans and Felix, Chan sighed, fully preparing for his mother's disappointed look that was sure to happen when she found out about Chan and Felix helping out a bunch of strange, unknown creatures without guards at least. Then he noticed the nearly set sun. 

“Why the long face?” Somin asked, motioning towards Chan.

“My mother is going to kill me.” Felix laughed at his whine, “I wasn't meant to be out of the castle, yet alone out in the middle of the Soulless Woods.” 

“Castle? What are you, royalty or something?” Jongdae asked jokingly.

Both Felix and Chan exchanged looks.

Chan smiled sheepishly, “Actually…” 

  
  


“Where is that son of ours?” the Queen asked, glancing around the throne room, “I would have thought he and Felix would have come bounding in here demanding to be let outside the castle.” 

“Perhaps it isn't the wisest idea to let there free days align.” the King replied, staring out the nearby window. 

“Oh you don’t mean that,” the Queen waved a hand, the pixies floating around her squeaking, “You know those boys miss one another.”

“True. They are closer than brothers,” The King turned towards his Queen, “that being said, is it truly the wisest idea to allow Felix to become his guard?” 

The Queen smiled softly, “Even if he was not his guard, he would still find a way to squirm his way closer. He is the Light after all.” 

The King snorted, “That child doesn't understand the weight of that name yet-”

“Neither does our son know the weight of the crown. They're young, they still have much to learn.” 

“You are correct as always my Queen,” the King smiled softly.

The door to the throne room opened, revealing Min. The male looked serious, his warrior tattoos decorating his skin in purple ink. He wore an serious expression on his face as he bowed towards the King and Queen. 

“What is it Min?” The King asked, concern on his features. 

“Your highnesses, there has been reports of beings unlike any other attacking creatures in the North Forests.” 

“Beings? What of the sort?” The Queen asked.

“Dark beings my lady, one account stated they were twisted and ruthless in battle.” 

“Send troops to the North Forest to search and bring provisions to the creatures their. Bring healers as well to heal their injured.” 

Min nodded, bowing towards them both once more before leaving, instantly sending orders to others as he went. 

The Queen looked towards the King, fear flashing across her face. “Do you think…”

The King nodded grimly, “We can only hope it is not,” 

  
  


“Tell me more about the human world! Please?” Felix bounced up and down next to Jinwoo, smiling widely.

Jinwoo chuckled, “Ok ok, but you have to tell me more about this world too.” 

Chan smiled softly at his friend, carefully adjusting the still knocked out male who they had been informed was named Hoseok. They had decided to make their way back to the castle, perhaps tell his parents about the humans and the creature that had attacked before. 

“What do you want to know?” Felix asked, tilting his head. 

“What is...magic?” Jinwoo asked, “Why does your world have it?” 

“Magic is the essence of this world, every being has the ability to use some form of magic whether small or large. Magic is literally everything.” Felix pouted for an second before brightening, “Quick think of something you really really want, think of nothing but that.” 

Jinwoo was confused but followed Felix’s instructions. He thought about his journal and pen he normally carried with him everywhere. 

“Holy shit!” Jongdae yelled as something appeared in front of Jinwoo. His notebook and his pen. 

Jinwoo's jaw dropped. “Oh my god-” 

“What's that?” Felix asked, ears twitching slightly. 

Chan looked at them curiously, “That looks like an textblock,” 

Jinwoo cleared his throat, running his fingers over the leather of the book. “Its my notebook...you use it to write things down.” 

Chan nodded, “Like an textblock.” 

Siwoo looked confused, “Textblock?” 

Felix clapped his hands, “I’ll show you!” he made movement with his left hand, snapping his fingers at the end. 

Words seemed to appeared mid air, glittering an soft green colour as they floated. 

“That's….so fucking cool.” Jongdae’s jaw dropped. “What does it say?”

“Hello humans! This is an textblock.” 

“We use magic to write in the air. We can send it to anyone we want to in the form of messages, all you have to do is think of the person and the magic sends it to them,” Chan informed them.

“I wanna be able to do that~” Jongade whined, pouting as he walked. 

“Can humans not perform magic?” Felix asked, the Wind twirling his hair as it spun around the fae. 

“No. Humans don't have that ability,” Jinwoo said softly, watching the wind twirling around Felix. “Why does the wind just....dance around you?”

“Hmm? Oh its because of my Wind affinity.” Felix responded, “Wind likes to stick close to me I guess.” 

“More like they enjoy bothering you.” Chan retorted, smirking as the Wind seemed to agree, moving the branches above his head. 

Felix pouted, “Wind, that isn't true is it?” 

Wind danced around Felix, whispering in his ear as the other listened intently for the answer. His eyes widened in shock, and he pouted harder than before. 

Chan burst out laughing, “See, I told you.” 

“What just happened?” Jongdae asked, looking at Felix to the moving branches and back again. “Did it like...talk?” 

Chan nodded, “Felix and his family all have the natural ability to understand Winds language, which isn't spoken. I understand it most of the time but I’m not as good at it compared to Felix or his sisters. Its apart of their bloodline magic.” 

“What's that?” Jinwoo asked, pulling out his notebook. 

“Well its…”

Jeongin stared out the window of his room, watching as the wind pushed the branches on the trees outside.

A whole day. He was gone in the forest for an whole day, yet it felt like wasn't anything more than an hour at tops. None of them believed him either when he said he was just in the woods. 

He sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the glass. Was what happened nothing more than a dream? A act of his imagination? According to his friends, it was. But the event felt so real, the image of Pip and the others in his mind every time he thought back to it. 

But how to get proof? How to get someone to believe him?

The doorbell rang, startling Jeongin out of his thoughts. Reluctantly, he made his way down the stairs, wondering vaguely who it was at the door.

Hyunjin’s back greeted him as he pulled open the front door, the others back looking tense as he stared out at the woods across from Jeongins house, a small patch of forest that lead to an park Jeongin once played at when he was an kid. 

“Hyunjin?” 

His friend turned around quickly, as if startled, a shaky smile on his lips. “Jeongin! Can I come in? I have something to tell you. Something important.”

“About what?” Jeongin opened the door wider, allowing the older to pass him and enter the house. 

“About the things you saw in the woods. I know what they are.”

_ Bloodline Magic is an magic that is specific only to an family's blood. Every family has a different sort of magic tied to their blood, gifted to them by the moon goddess thousands of years ago to show her favour towards the fae. According to Chan, bloodline magic only appears in Fae, although their have been cases of hybrids containing their fae magical ability.  _

_ Felix’s family is one of the oldest, apparently he is the son of an nobleman directly descended from the original nine (whatever that may mean), meaning his bloodline magic is very strong compared to others. Felix’s family, although they may not hold the affinity for air, can understand and communicate with the Wind, and protected by the Goddess of Wind from any basic harm. According to Felix, the Wind that we see teasing him and swelling around him is only a portion of the Wind Goddess sent to spread the wind in the kingdom, but somehow it got attached to Felix. They both are old friends, the Wind and Felix, even older than Chan and Felix’s friendship. Apparently, Felix had been born during the time of the Highest Winds, an festival for the Wind Goddess herself, being blessed directly.  _

_ Chan’s bloodline is something of an mystery, he seems to be reluctant to reveal it. Felix told me that was because Chan's was apart of the Royal Family and some things he wasn't permitted to share. It seemed almost like an lie, an excuse to not share Chan's family bloodline but Felix managed to distract me with stories of their childhood, his excited nature infecting me as well.  _

_ Every second I spend here, I find myself wondering if this is an dream. Everything, including Felix and Chan, seems so….magical. Jongdae, Somin and Hoseok, who still has yet to awaken, seem to be taking the adjustment to this new world well but I can see the nervousness still on Taeyeon's face as she looks around the trees we are currently trekking through. I can’t help but remember the creature from before, the one that Felix so easily saved us from. What was that thing? What was it going to do to us if Felix and Chan weren’t there in time? Would we be dead? _

_ Better question for now: how are we going to get home? _


	8. Book One, Chapter Eight: Do you Believe Me Now?

**Book One, Chapter Eight: Do you Believe Me Now?**

“Pixies….your telling me, the things you saw in the woods are Pixe’s?” Woojin asked, swallowing his sandwich, “Like little, tiny, mythical creatures that are in fairy tales? You saw one in the woods?” 

Jeongin nodded, determination in his gaze as he looked towards his friends. “Yes. They are pixies. I named one Pip. They are really friendly. Let's move on shall we?” 

“Are you sure you didn't hit your head on something Innie?” Seungmin asked, eyeing the younger with concern. 

Jeongin huffed, “I didn't! Hyunjin believes me!” 

Hyunjin blushed, not expecting to be put on the spot. He nodded his agreement though, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, “If Jeongin says he saw them...then I believe him. My grandma always did tell me their were things in the woods.”

Minho snorted, “Yeah like trees, plants, animals - not mythical creatures.” 

Changbin pursed his lips, hand subconsciously going to clutch on his necklace again. Something about it calmed Changbin, as if the person that made it blessed it with well wishes. He wondered why his grandfather left it in the floor. 

“They aren't exactly mythical if they are real!” Jeongin responded, arguing back. 

Tuning his friends out, he opened up his grandfather's book, turning to the bookmarked page. The last entry on Bloodline magic fascinated him and while he would never admit it out loud, he did try to magic something into the thin air like his grandfather did in the book. The two new characters, Chan and Felix, also drew his attention, but their names rang a bell in his mind somewhere. He’d heard of them before but he couldn’t remember were.

_ ….we’ve encountered an new being of sorts in our journey to the castle. While it has only been about 10 minutes since I last wrote in here, I find myself wanting to document everything.  _

_ The creature is small, the size of half my palm really and dances about like they are floating. _

“Pip floated, not flew Seungmin-” Jeongin’s voice echoed in Changbins mind as he read the words written on the page.

_ They are strange looking, yet enchanting all the same with wings that resemble that of an dragon flies or perhaps an hummingbird, moving quickly. The rest of it looked remarkably human-like, with an nose, ears, eyes and mouth (although Chan informed me its teeth were sharp and pointed). Its skin was an multitude of different colours, seemingly changing with every shift of the light. _

“They aren't blue, there, like, the whole rainbow. Yes that makes sense don't give me that look Jisung-”

_ They seemed to chirp towards us, spinning excitedly in circles around us humans. One landed on Chans shoulder to overlook Hoseok, who still had yet to awake more than to yawn, declare everything an dream and fall back into an slumber, drooling on poor Chans shoulder. _

“They sounded like birds guys, not lizards where did you even hear that?” 

_ I found myself wanting to dance along with them, their nature calling towards me. This, Felix said, was their dangour. When in the presence of many Pixies, many loose track of time, not feeling hungry, tired or unhappy due to the magic the Pixies created. A pixie circle, according to Chan, was even more dangerous. If you find yourself trapped in an pixie circle, you could spend your time wasting away without ever feeling, or knowing what was happening until your last breath. Pixies don’t mean to do it on purpose, Felix reassured us after Taeyeon asked, they only wished to be your friend. For the most part, Pixes were harmless creatures that sang and danced around.  _

“It really did only feel like an hour guys, not the whole day I swear-” 

“I believe you.” Changbin’s eyes widened at his own words. He wrenched his gaze to look towards Jeongin, who was blinking towards him. “I believe you about the Pixes.” 

Jeongin looked shocked before an bright smile came across his face, “You do? Oh thank you Changbin! At least some people believe me,” 

“Great you found two more crazies in our friend group, whoop de do.” Jisung picked out a piece of tomato from his sandwich, making an face, “How the fuck are these disgusting things fruit.” 

Changbin scowled, “I’m not crazy you fuck tard.” 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Jisung hummed, smiling happily towards his best friend. 

Hyunjin smiled sincerly towards Changbin, “Thank you for listening Changbin.”

Changbin simply smiled back, smacking Jisung on his back as the boy started to choke on his food, scolding him lightly. 

Jeongin leaned back in his seat, sighing. He was disappointed that he couldn't get the rest of their friends to believe him, but he was thankful that both Hyunjin and Changbin did. 

He let his mind drift back to what Hyunjin had told him the day before, not noticing Minho eye him in both confusion and curiosity.

_ “....your grandma said what?” Jeongin gaped towards Hyunjin. Said boy sighed before repeating himself once more for the younger, crossing his arm's as he finished.  _

_ “She used to tell me stories, warn me about the things in the forest. She always said to be careful with the dance...don't let it capture you.” Hyunjin said softly after an moment of silence.  _

_ “You mean the pixies…” Jeongin responded, biting his lip.  _

_ “Yes. I mean the pixies.” Hyunjin licked his lips, “Listen….I believe you. I know you saw the pixies in the woods...I’ve seen them too.”  _

_ “What? You have?” Jeongin practically fell from his seat he was leaning so close to Hyunjin. “When?” _

_ “The first time I ever saw them, I was only six years old. But what I saw then wasn’t pixies….” _

Later, Minho stopped Jeongin with one single question, “Why are you so insistent there's something in the woods?” 

“Because there is.”

Thunder and lighting screamed outside, rain pouring onto the earth. Wind snarled through the air, creating high pitched moans and shrieks as it battle against the branches of trees. 

Minho had barely made it home in time when it began to pour, just shutting his door when the first streak of lighting shot across the sky in an haphazard pattern. 

He frowned, leaning back on his bed. He ran an hand through his hair, grimacing at the tangled mess it had become after dance practice. 

Sighing, he rolled onto his side, body to exhausted to get up and have a shower at that moment. He glanced at his watch, deciding he would take a quick nap before his parents came home for dinner. 

Just as Minho closed his eyes, he heard an light tapping against the window across the room from him. Groaning, he rolled over, shoving his head under the pillow. It was just an tree branch, he thought sleepy.

The sound happened again, sharper than before. It was with the third tap that Minho realized something startling.

There was no tree near his window.

Minho opened his eyes, looking towards the glass in the fading light. He blinked slowly, sitting up cautiously.

The tapping sounded again as Minho swung his feet off the bed, standing slowly. 

His room was on the second floor of their house with nothing near it for someone to climb on. Jisung had once attempted to climb into his room but ended up flopping like an dead fish into his parents room, which actually had an tree outside of it. 

Minho padded over to the window, eyes trained on the glass. 

He gaped in shock at what he saw. 

What looked like little beings, little figures, stood on his windowsill. It seemed like they hadn't noticed him, too busy dragging an branch covered in leaves. They seemed to be struggling to fight against the wind. 

Leaning slightly closer, Minho realized that the tops of their heads were mushroom tops, decorated in little dots. The creatures ears were pointed, eyes little and completely black. They honestly looked adorable in Minho’s opinion

One of the smallest creatures, an small being with an an bright red mushroom top, spotted Minho peaking over the blinds and startled, rushing behind one of the taller beings, this one with an blue mushroom top. 

The creatures all froze, fear painted on their features. 

Minho lifted up his hands, “No no, I won’t hurt you guys I swear,” he whispered through the tiny gap his mother had left his window at to let in fresh air. 

They still didn't move, looking scared out of their minds. The one that spotted him first even trembled behind what Minho now assumed was its mother. 

Licking his lips, Minho winced at an loud roll of thunder from above, watching as 2 more of the smallest creatures began to tremble and hide. 

Carefully, Minho kneeled before his window, trying to looked as sincere and calm as he could, “Listen, I don’t know if you guys understand me or not but its not safe outside right now...would you like to come inside and hide out in here until the storm is over?” 

For an second everything was quiet and an million thoughts ran through Minho’s head. Was he going insane? What were these things? Why was he being so calm about this? Maybe Jeongin was right?

Then one of them, an older looking mushroom head with brown spots on their top, stepped forwards, moving closer to Minho. 

Minho smiled softly, nodding slowly as the creature inched closer to the gap, cautiously stepping forwards inside. 

The creature looked around curiously, eyeing the room. They met Minho’s gaze, holding it. The creature seemed to understand Minho meant no harm, calling back to their family to join him inside the nice, warm house. 

Soon enough, Minho had an window sill full of mushroom creatures, each looking both curious and scared as they glanced around. 

Their was six of them in all; 2 older looking one's including the first creature to come inside, 2 youngish looking one's and 3 really tiny ones that glanced around in wonder. 

Minho smiled softly at them all, “Hi. My name is Minho.” 

The first one from before seemed to speak towards him in an language he didn’t understand, making large motions with its stubby arms. 

Minho shook his head, “I’m sorry, I can’t understand you.” 

The creature began to make more motions with its arms, trying to communicate with Minho as the other creatures began to watch curiously. 

Minho sighed. Looks like he was going to be forgoing his nap to play charades with an strange Mushroom Creature.

* * *

_ Sopp Fe are creatures that resemble mushrooms. They are quite scared creatures, often hiding away from everything else unless they are shown kindness first. To earn the trust of an Sopp Fe is something to be proud of, and to have an bond with one is something to be respected.  _

_ Sopp Fe can live for well over a thousand years, with their young being born only in the springtime. They follow the spring goddess, who grants them protection and shelter. They are kind beings that tend to stay out of conflict and strife. They use earth magic and hold the blessing to blend in with their surroundings when they wish it.  _

_ It is said that a Sopp Fe is able to postow this gift upon another if it so wishes it, although there has not been any known recent cases of this happening.  _


	9. Book One, Chapter Nine: Mushroom Thing

**Book One, Chapter Nine: Mushroom Thing**

“Jinwoo,” Felix started, looking perplexed, “what are the big things you ride around to get to different places called again? Sar?”

Jinwoo laughed lightly, putting his pen into his back pocket, “A car Felix. Car.” 

Felix pouted, “I knew that.” 

“When do you think your friend will wake?” Chan asked, nodding his head towards the still passed out Hoseok. “He’s been asleep for an while. Is that normal for humans?” 

Taeyeon snorted, “It’s an Hoseok thing. He’ll wake up soon and you’ll wish he never did.”

“Why is that?” Felix asked, tilting his head. Taeyeon found it hard to believe that the boy in front of her, the adorable and sweet boy, was the same one that saved them all from that thing back in the clearing, attacking it without mercy while moving his sword like it was an extension of his body. 

“He’s an big ball of energy that has been restocking for over 5 hours.” Taeyeon stared towards the snoring Hoseok, “It's like an ticking time bomb.” 

“Timebomb? That isn't good.” Chan commented, “He’ll have to be contained until time is fixed.” 

“Wait -” Taeyeon gaped, “I didn't mean it literally. I just meant that he’s really excitable.” 

“Oh. That's good then.” Chan smiled widely, “The last time an timebomb went off it took 6 weeks to fix it - or at least we think it was 6 weeks.” 

Taeyeon’s jaw dropped, “I have to be fucking dreaming there's no way this is real -”

“Oh believe it sweetheart,” Jongdae grinned widely, “This world is real and better than our own.” 

“Oh I’m sure your world is amazing in its own way, you just have to allow yourself to see it.” Felix said, swatting at Wind as it tugged at his ear, “Oh go play with the _latające kwiaty_ you annoying thing.”

“I dunno know man the earth is pretty-” Jongdae was interrupted by an flash of orange light appearing in front of them all. 

A textblock floated in front of them, words painted nicely in the air in an language that clearly only Felix and Chan could understand.

“Oh no.” Chan muttered after he finished reading the text. 

“What is it?” Jinwoo asked, squinting his eyes at the words.

“Chans parents are wondering were he is....” Felix responded, biting his lip, “Well it looks like you guys are meeting the King and Queen faster than you thought you would.”

“Oh god-” Somin slapped Hoseok on the back of the head, “Wake up you dumbass we’re meeting royalty.” 

  
  


“So why did you insist I come over?” Jeongin asked, eyeing Minho in confusion and suspension. “Going to make fun of me to my face again?” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “Shut up and get in the living room.” 

Jeongin grumbled but complied, eyeing Hyunjin and Changbin who both sat on the couch in Minho's living room, both looking confused as him. 

“What's this about Minho?” Changbin asked, fiddling with his necklace. He clutched his grandfather's journal in his other hand, the spin wrinkling under the pressure. 

Minho pursed his lips, looking pained for an second before sighing, slumping onto an nearby armchair. “Two days ago...I have some uh visitors.”

“Ok so?” Hyunjin asked, smacking on an piece of mint gum obnoxiously, “And that deemed us needing to come over why?” 

Minho let out an puff of air through his nose before closing his eyes tightly, “I can’t believe I’m saying this but...they weren’t normal visitors. They were uh, tiny and mushroom like.” 

Silence filled the room apart from the calm purrs of Minho's cat as it hopped onto the windowsill. 

“Tiny and mushroom like.” Changbin said softly, eyes lighting up before he frantically opened the notebook. 

Jeongin rolled his eyes, “Ignoring him. How are we meant to believe you? You could be just tricking us.” 

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes, snapping an finger, “Proof. I demand proof.” 

Minho made an pained noise before disappearing up stairs, both Jeongin and Hyunjin exchanging looks as Changbin continued to frantically turn the pages in his book. He kept mumbled to himself, not noticing as Jeongin, who had sat next to him, not so subtly moved closer to the other end of the couch. 

Finally Minho appeared back in the living room, hands cupped as he walked carefully forwards. 

He smiled gently, resting his hand next to the coffee table. 

Hyunjin’s gum fell from his mouth as he gaped towards the tiny creature that climbed off of Minho’s hand, looking around at them all in confusion.

“Oh my god its an tiny mushroom being-” Jeongin couldn’t look away, “It’s so cute!” 

“He. His name is Flor.” Minho said, settling next to the being on the table, crossing his legs comfortably. 

“What is he?” Hyunjin asked, trying to shove his fallen gum under the couch before Minho noticed. 

“A  _ Sopp Fe. Sopp Fe are creatures that resemble mushrooms. They are quite scared creatures, often hiding away from everything else unless they are shown kindness first. To earn the trust of an Sopp Fe is something to be proud of, and to have an bond with one is something to be respected. _ ” Changbin read from the journal, eyeing the creature in front of him. 

Minho hummed, “Sounds exactly how they all acted when I found them.” 

“But you’ve earned their trust now.” Jeongin said proudly, smiling towards Flor.

Minho blushed lightly, “I guess. I mean I just protected them from the storm -”

“And took care of them 2 days after, feeding them, talking to them. Face it Minho, you’ve adopted an bunch of mushroom creatures.” Hyunjin leaned back, an playful smirk on his face. 

Minho rolled his eyes at the boy, looking down towards Flor briefly before turning to Jeongin. “Listen Jeongin, I’m sorry for not believing you when you said you met Pip.” 

“Apology accepted,” Jeongin beamed towards him at the same time Hyunjin and Changbinboth uttered ‘what about my apology’. 

Minho smiled back, nodding towards Flor, “Flor is the oldest of the family. There's six of them in total. Flor, Jub, Kin, Tru, Li, Marsh and Dae.” 

“How’d you figure out their names?” 

“A long game of charades.” Minho said dryly, “Turns out stubby arms aren't good for the game.” 

Flor made an squeaking noise in disagreement.

“They are not Flor and you know it!” another squeak, “Do not give me sass!”

Jeongin watched in amusement as Minho began to argue with the mushroom being. 

Changbin slammed his book shut, startling them all. He sent an apologetic look towards Flor before speaking, “Its great and all that Minho now believes us but what about the rest?”

Jeongin snorted, “Jisungs easy, just get Minho to tell him it's real and he’ll believe.” 

Minho frowned at that, “He-” he was cut off by Hyunjin.

“Seungmin and Woojin though are less likely to believe us. Seungmin’s all logical and books, and this,” he gestured towards Flor, “isn’t exactly logical.” 

Changbins eyes sparkled for an second, “Well, we'll just make it seem logical to him.” 

“What about Woojin?” Jeongin asked, biting his lip. 

“Once he realizes even Seungmin believes us he will too.” Minho waved dismissively. “Now to get Seungmin to believe.”

“Operation Make Seungmin believe is an officially an go men,” Hyunjin said seriously.

Everyone exchanged confident nods, even Flor who had no idea what was going on.

Changbin leaned back, watching as everyone began to plan how to get the other two to believe. His hand twisted in the cord that held the pendant, mind whirling. 

Then his hand stilled, an single thought in his head. 

“Guys I got it….” 


	10. Book One, Chapter Ten: Welcome to the Palace Humans

**Book One, Chapter Ten: Welcome to the Palace Humans**

“So what's this Queen and King like?” Hoseok asked, yawning into his arm. Taeyeon rolled her eyes before smacking him on the back of the head. 

“Their Chan’s parents you ass!” 

“Oh…” Hoseok squinted at the Fae in front of him, “And which one is Chan again?” 

Wind pushed over the boy, who squawked in shock as he fell over. 

Jinwoo smirked, “Looks like we’re not the only one's done with your annoying questions. Thanks Wind.” 

Wind ruffled Jinwoos hair before moving to twirl around Felix again. 

Hosok huffed, struggling to stand up as his foot caught on an branch, “Listen, I’m sorry for fainting alright? But you have to admit this is, you know, shocking?!” 

“At first, but once you get to used to it, you get over that shock quickly.” Jongdae commented, eyeing an small twirling creature that looked vaguely like an flower which was floating in the air. 

Hoseok stared at the creature, mouth dropping. He narrowed his eyes, throwing his arm's up into the air, “Next there's going to be an talking lizard!” 

“Prince Chan, Lord Felix, your presence is requested at the castle at most haste.”

Somin shrieked in shock as an tiny bird suddenly hovered next to her, fluttering its wings quickly. “Did that bird just talk?!” 

Felix ignored the humans in favour of nodding towards the bird, exchanging an look with Chan. 

Chan sighed, “Look, I’ll be blunt with you guys. When we enter the castle, everyone will be most likely wary of you cause well...you don’t exactly look normal.” 

“We don’t look normal?” Hoseok scoffed, “Your ears are pointed, your freckles are literally glowing as we speak - not to mention the pupiless eyes.” 

Jinwoo rolled his eyes before slapping an hand over Hoseok’s mouth, “We understand. Ignore this oaf.”

Felix smiled towards them, freckles glowing softly like Hoseok said, “I get the freckles thing. That’s something not a lot of fae have either.” 

“Felix and his sisters are the only one's I know personally with them,” Chan commented, “along with his mother of course.” 

“So freckles aren’t normal here?” Somin asked, looking towards Felix curiously, “They’re fairly common in our world.”

Felix shook his head, “No freckles are common enough. Chan meant he didn’t know many noble blood with them.” 

“Why is that?” Taeyeon asked, tilting her head. 

“Well, to put it simple, nobles are meant to just stay at home and be ‘proper’.” Felix responded, making an face at the word, “But me and my family were never like that. Sure we had our home and had to learn the proper things, but my parents love adventure. We spent more time outside than in, travelling all over the kingdom when I was younger. It was amazing.” 

“It's one of the main reasons why the Lee’s are my parents first advisors. They know alot about the kingdom and have friends all over,” Chan added, smiling softly, “and why when I become King, Felix will be my first advisor.” 

“But first I’m training to be an guard.” Felix commented, pulling out the hilt that hung from his waist, “This is an wind blade, only wind users can use it.” 

“Why?” Hoseok eyed the hilt with curiosity.

Felix grinned before suddenly an literal blade of wind formed on top of it, “You have to have wind magic to activate it.”

Jinwoo reached out an hand and Felix passed over his sword. Almost instantly, the wind cut out and it was nothing but an hilt once more. “Whoa-” 

“Ok that is awesome.” Jongdae’s mouth was wide open before he wiped around towards Chan, “What weapons do you have?” 

Chan blinked, “Um well I have an bow that uses magic arrows and an spear that spits out fire.” 

Hoseok blinked once. Twice. “You are showing me how to use the spear.” 

“No he’s not. We are not trusting you with fire again.” Taeyeon responded, crossing her arm's. “Not after the accident.” 

All of the humans shuddered at the thought while both Felix and Chan exchanged confused looks. 

Chan went to ask, but was interrupted by Felix shoving him down as an arrow came flying towards them, embedding itself in the tree behind were Chan’s head once was. 

The girls screamed, Jinwoo and Jongdae diving to protect them as Hoseok darted behind an tree. 

“Stand down!” Felix yelled, glaring towards the soldiers that had shot towards them, “You nearly shot the prince!” 

“Lucky for him your reflexes still uphold, Felix.” an woman spoke, smirking slightly. She was beautiful yet frightening, an aura of strength surrounded her. She had blood red hair that flowed around her, red eyes with swirls of purple and gold that seemed like they could almost cut through you. Her ears were more pointed than both Felix or Chans, and her fangs poked slightly out of her mouth as she spread her lips in an wide smile. 

“Irene.” Chan sighed, standing straight, “I’m guessing Min sent you?”

“No actually, we’re hunting.” Irene responded, eyes landing on the humans huddled behind Felix and Chan, “Who, or what, are they?” 

Felix responded, “Our friends.” 

Irene let her eyes drift over the forms of the humans, an amused smile dancing on her lips as Hoseok waved towards her slightly, “Strange friends. You might want to bring them, and yourselfs, back to the castle quickly.” 

“What are you hunting?” Chan asked, frowning.

“There was an attack earlier, in the North Forests. AN dark being ripped apart an village.” 

“Dark being?” JInwoo muttered to himself, but none of the fae seemed to notice. 

“Were there any injuries? Dead?” Felix pressed his lips shut tightly. 

Irene looked pained for an second, “2 dead. 10 injured. The King sent healers while Min, myself and Jessie search for the beings.” 

Chan nodded, “I see. We’re heading directly to the castle now.”

“Be safe your highness, Felix.” Irene nodded towards them all, smiling slightly towards the humans before she motioned towards the soldiers following her. 

No one spoke until Irene had vanished back into the forest, Felix watching each of the soldiers with sharp eyes. Something about some of them felt off, different. Dark. 

Shaking his head, Felix tore his eyes from the soldiers, looking back towards the humans. 

“Who was that?” Jinwoo asked, biting his lip. He, along with the others, looked afraid. 

Chan sighed, “That was Irene. One of my fathers top Generals. If’s she’s out hunting I can only say that the situation is dire.” 

The group began to walk again, air more sullen than before as Chan lead the way towards the palace. 

“Do you think those creatures she was describing were the same one that attacked us?” Somin asked softly, mind drifting back to the moment of the attack. It felt like days ago. 

Felix looked towards the sky, “We can only hope not.” 

  
  


The Royal Palace was located in the center of the Kingdom, but was surrounded by forest and gardens. The top of the highest tower was encased in clouds, and Chan knew that above it was an stone that glowed only during the brightest of days and nights. 

The Palace was carved from marble and accented with crystals that created soft rainbows on the walls and floors. Chan knew it was beautiful, especially with its waterfall that flowed around the palace in an spiral, floating above the ground as if suspended mid air. 

“Wow…” Jongdae voiced, jaw dropping at the beauty of it all.

“Yeah…” Taeyeon reached above her head, touching the water above it. “I don’t know how this is possible, but I love it.” 

“Babe I think we’ve established anything is possible with this world,” Hoseok replied, eyeing the servants that looked towards them in curiosity. 

Chan smiled slightly at his new friends reactions, looking to exchange an look with Felix but the Guard was already looking forwards with an blank look on his face. 

Chan followed his gaze, frowning. Someone was making their way towards them with hurried steps. 

“Prince Chan!” the figure called, panting slightly as he arrived in front of them, “Their you are! Your parents requested an audience with you ages ago but no one could find you! We feared the worst - although with an Guard like Felix with you, I knew that nothing bad had happened! Felix is after all one of the best and most promising members of the Royal Guard, everyone knows it!” 

“Jungkook-” Chan smiled softly, “How are you?” 

“Ah, I’m good your highness, thank you for asking!” Jungkook smiled widely back to him, “Myself and the other six finally managed to figure out that spell.” 

“That's good. I’m happy for you all,” Chan licked his lips, “Now you said my parents were looking for me?” 

“Ah yes! Come this way, all of you.” Jungkook gestured for them all to follow him, turning and making his way back into the castle with hurried steps. 

Felix sighed, “He’s as fast as ever.” 

“Can’t blame him, he is very busy creating new spells.” Chan repiled, following after Jungkook at an slower pace. 

“You can create spells?” Jinwoo asked, stepping up beside Felix. 

The blonde nodded, “You can, but it takes a lot of magic. Jungkook is apart of an guild of mages that help to create and tweek spells. They were recently trying to create an teleportation spell.” 

“Hurry up you loppy truffins!” Jungkook called from where he had stopped in front of an large door.

“What the hell are ‘loppy truffins’?” Hoseok muttered to himself as he trailed behind the rest, Taeyeon tugging him to move faster. 

Neither Chan or Felix responded, instead both quickened their pace slightly until they arrived beside Jungkook. 

The mage looked them all over, clearly glossing over the fact he didn't know who or what the humans were, instead giving an nod of satisfaction. He snapped his finger and the door began to open, an low groan startling the humans. 

The throne room was an circular room with doors on every side that opened to different hallways of the palace It was the center of the palace, with an incredibly high ceiling and an floating globe in the direct middle. This was the public throne rooms, the one were Chan’s parents would see to those of the Kingdom as well as watch over the affairs of the Kingdom through the globe. 

Directly behind the globe, placed to that the globe was centered between them, was two golden thrones decorated with fine vines of red and blue. 

And sitting in them both were two of the most godlike people the humans had ever met. 

“Chan, Felix-” the woman said, rising gracefully from her throne, dress falling around her like water as she took a step forwards. “There you are.” 

“I see you brought friends, my sons.” the man said, staying seated as he observed the nervous humans with an stern look on his handsome face, sitting perfectly posed in his throne. 

“Mother, Father,” Chan bowed, crossing his left arm over his chest as Felix swiftly knelt on one knee, head bowed and arm matching Chan’s. Jinwoo, after nudging the others, followed suit, stumbling into the pose. 

“Rise my children,” Chans mother, the Queen, said softly. Jinwoo looked up to see an beautiful smile on her lips as she neared them, “Any friend of my sons is an friend to the Kingdom.”

“Mother, Father, these are Jinwoo, Hoseok, Jongdae, Somin and Taeyeon.” Chan introduced them after they all stood, Felix moving carefully off to the side. “They are not from around here.” 

“I can tell,” the King spoke, standing from his throne, “They do not look like us, nor do they hold much magic.” 

“Where are you from my children?” the Queen asked, smiling gently towards them all.

“We are from Seoul, South Korea your Highness,” Jinwoo responded softly, realizing the others were too lost in awe to respond properly. “On Earth.” 

“Seoul, South Korea on Earth,” the King repeated, raising an eyebrow as an smile formed on his lips, “You are quite far from home, aren't you?” 

“Yes, your highness.” Taeyeon bowed her head, nodding shyly, “Do you perhaps, know how or why we ended up here?” 

The King hummed, “My best guess would be you accidentally wandered into an open Fae portal from years ago.” 

“We found them in the clearing just outside the palace.” Felix informed the Royals, “They were lost.” 

“I will punish you both for leaving the castle without informing anyone later,” the Queen said dryly, walking gracefully towards the globe. She swirled her hand and suddenly it was as if the globe came to life. 

“Whoa - wicked,” Jongdae couldn’t help himself, earning an amused grin from the King and elbow to the stomach from Somin. 

The Queen hummed, “It appears there is residual mass magic their, but it is long gone. The Circle is closed now,” 

“So how are we to get home?” Jinwoo asked, slightly panicked. As much as he enjoyed the fae world, it wasn't home to him. He had an family, an special someone and an life back in his world. 

Felix stepped forwards, “Aren’t the Seven working on an teleportation spell as we speak?” 

“They are, but I do not know if they have mastered the spell enough to send an group of five to another realm.” The King responded, sighing, “Well, I suppose I shall have an meeting with Namjoon inquiring it.”

The Queen clapped, “Until then, you five are our quests.”

“Wait - just like that? What, no background checks?” Taeyeon bit her lip.

“My darling, if my son and his guard trust you, I do as well.” The Queen smiled softly towards her, “Besides, Felix is one of the best judge of characters in the kingdom, he has an aptitude for it. Now Chan and Felix shall escort you to the guest towers were you shall be outfitted with some proper clothes and an room.” 

“My wife hasn’t had the chance to entertain anyone since those from the Nymph Kingdom paid us an visit.” the King laughed lightly, “Please feel free to explore the castle. My son and Felix shall show you around I’m sure.” 

“Thank you, your highnesses.” Jinwoo bowed, the rest of the humans following suit. Chan beamed towards his parents while Felix bowed his head. 

“Come along! I can’t wait to show you the Willow Trees! Oh and the Rivers!” Chan practically bounced out of the throne room, leaving Felix with his parents. 

Felix watched as Chan lead the humans out of the room, waiting until the door was closed. 

“You do trust them, correct Felix?” The Queen asked, turning to go and sit back on her throne. 

“I do.” Felix nodded, “I heard about the attacks.” 

“Ah yes.” The King sighed, “ The rest of your squad is out searching for the attackers.” 

“I can report what they look like,” Felix responded, “We found the humans, as they are called, in the clearing about to be attacked by an being that emitted dark magic. I managed to to kill it with my blade quickly, but the magic left an stain.” 

“Similar to those attacks in the villages then,” The Queen muttered, looking worried. 

“There will be an meeting tonight Felix, on these attacks. Please come.” The King added, “But don’t allow Chan to know about the meeting.” 

“Why?” Felix frowned, “Would it not be better for the future leader to be involved in these things?” 

“There are things that will be discussed tonight that Chan can not know about just yet. You’ll understand later Felix.” The King responded, sitting down on his throne. 

“As you wish my emiences,” Felix bowed low before moving to leave the throne room.

“Felix,” the Queen called, “Please watch out for our son during these times. He often doesn't let himself rest.”

“Of course.” Felix smiled softly. 


	11. Book One, Chapter Eleven: Making you Believe

**Book One, Chapter Eleven: Making you Believe**

Seungmin always knew that out of all of his friends, he was the most logical. He was the first of them to “grow up” in a sense, watching the world with eyes filled with wisdom that a boy his age shouldn’t have. He had been forced to grow up, to let go of his childhood before it wasn't nearly older. He found joy in books at levels far above his peers, in mathematics and logical formulas. He understood the reality of the world, the weight that life bore. 

Sometimes, he would ache for his fallen youth even though he was still a teenager, bones aching as if he was 90 years old. Those days he would look towards Jeongin, see his youthful grin and innocence and a spark of jealousy would form deep in his chest. What was he jealous of? Perhaps the idea that Jeongin, a boy like him, hadn’t faced the same struggles as he had, hadn’t lost apart of himself as he had. 

In those days, he would remember memories long locked away, hidden deep in his mind. And he would hate himself. 

After all, he was denying something Jeongin so fervently believed, something he once experienced himself. 

Seungmin thought himself as logical, yet his memories of a warm spring day and a willow tree countered any logic he buried himself in. 

  
  


Minho motioned for Changbin to do it as soon as the boy sat down next to Jisung, biting his lip as his eyes locked onto the book clutched in Changbin’s hands. 

The boys had spent 2 hours pouring through the contents of the book, trying to determine if Seungmin would read it despite it being nothing factual like the boy normally read. 

It was decided they might as well try to convince him, after all, it was a book. Seungmin loved books. 

Changbin cleared his throat, ignoring the look Jisung gave him in favour of turning towards Seungmin. “Hey Seungmin - can you tell me what this word means?” 

He was pointing towards one of the words scratched onto the page in his grandfather's handwriting. He, of course, knew what it meant due to the glossary his grandfather had created, but he also knows engaging Seungmin with the book would be easier this way. 

Seungmin eyed Changbin before holding a hand out for the book. Changbin tried to look not too excited as he handed it over, biting his lip to suppress his grin. 

Seungmin’s eyes danced over the page, landing on the word that Changbin had pointed out. Squinting his eyes as he tried to read the handwriting, he pursed his lips, “Anatomically. The word is Anatomical.” 

Changbin grinned widely, watching as Seungmin began to subconsciously read the text, fingers tightening on the leather.

It was working. 

“What um,” Seungmin licked his lips, “What is this book called?” 

“Oh, it's my grandfather's journal. Quite fascinating isn't it?” Changbin responded, leaning back in his seat. 

“It's a book.” Jisung threw in, eyeing Changbins noodles. 

“How observant of you Jisung.” Jeongin rolled his eyes, leaning forward on his elbows as Minho snickered quietly into his hand. 

Seungmin bit his lip, seeming to contemplate something before he looked towards Changbin. “Do you….do you mind if I read it? I’ll give it back to you later…” 

Changbin silently cheered, “Oh yeah for sure! Read it all you want!” 

Jisung went to speak up but his attention was caught by a grinning Minho. Looking carefully towards the book then back towards Minho in confusion. Instead of commenting, he looked back toward his own sandwich. 

“I’ll bring it back to you later, I promise,” Seungmin added, already flipping towards the first page of the book. 

“Take your time,” Changbin waved him off, finally letting his grin appear on his face. 

“In other news, I officially want to kill myself.” Jisung interrupted, pouting, “I do not get Mr. Jung's lessons ever.” 

“You have him for Math right?” at the others nod, Minho smiled, moving closer to Jisung. “I’ll help you, I had him for Math too.” 

“O-oh ok! That sounds awesome!” Jisung blushed a bright red, a wide smile covering his lips. 

Changbin rolled his eyes towards his best friend before shoving a mouthful of noodles into his mouth, obnoxiously slurping as he watched Jisung struggle to breathe next to an oblivious Minho. 

  
  
  


Seungmin’s eyes darted over the pages, taking in all the words written. They didn't make sense...they couldn't be real but - 

A large part of Seungmin believed it. It went against everything he thought he believed in, erased the facts he knew and created new ones. 

He shouldn't believe in these! This wasn't real! It was all make-believe, just some story Changbin’s grandfather created when he was younger!

And yet - 

There, in the depths of his mind, Seungmin knew that the words written on the pages were real. His memories told him so. 

Closing his eyes and pressing a hand against his forehead, he tried to calm his heart. He held his breath, thoughts racing a mile a minute before finally coming to a conclusion. He just hoped he didn’t regret it. 

Standing up from his chair, he grabbed his coat, struggling to put it on while he walked down the stairs and past his grandmother. 

He clutched the book tightly, walking down the street quickly. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. 

He turned onto an old dirt path, eyes glancing around him as he became surrounded with trees. 

Ignoring the world around him, he made his way towards the spot. 

The spot was the world changed around Seungmin forever. 

Swallowing, he stopped in front of an old path locked away by a fallen tree, memories flashing past his mind. 

Sighing, he crawled over the tree, scraping his hands against the bark. As soon as his feet touched the ground on the other side, he began to walk quickly forwards.

Closing his eyes, he bowed his head. He knew what was in front of him if his memory served correct. Swallowing thickly, he forced his eyes open. 

Instantly he was met with the swaying branches of the old Willow tree that haunted his dreams. 

One more thing needed to happen before he fully believed his memories though, something he truly hoped didn't. 

Raising a shaking hand, Seungmin let out a soft whistle, the familiar sound rolling off his tongue. For a second nothing happened. Then the sound echoed.

Heart pounding, Seungmin repeated the sound once more. 

Something came darting out of the woods, a flash of green darting around in the arm before it landed on Seungmin’s arm, its weight making his arm shake. 

Seungmin’s jaw dropped in shock at the being on his arm. 

It was about the size of a chipmunk, looked relatively like one as well - apart from the wings and green colour. Oh and the leaf looking tail. 

“Holy shit.” Seungmin blinked, “Sugarcube buddy….” 

The creature purred, running its head against his arm like a cat as its tail wrapped around his wrist. A smile found its way onto his lips as he gently pets the thing on his arm. 

Memories of the creature playing around with his younger self sprung out from the self-imposed lock and key he had placed them under. 

Seungmin laughed, “You’ve gotten a big buddy! Geez!” 

Sugarcube purred harder, eyes latched onto Seungmin. 

“I’ve missed you too bud....I’m sorry for leaving you behind for so long.” Seungmin sighed, sitting cross-legged in the grass below the tree, “I...I wasn't in the best place.” 

Sugarcube simply purred in response, curling into his lap. 

Seungmin smiled softly, eyes drifting towards the book that now lay on the ground. “Thank you Changbin…” 

As the wind blew over the book, its pages fluttered, landing on a page that caught Seungmin’s attention. 

Careful not to bother the now slumbering Sugarcube, he pulled the book closer. 

His breath got caught in his throat. His eyes widened as he took in the words on the page before glancing back down at the slumbering cat-thing. 

“Sugarcube...what type of world do you come from?” 

* * *

  
  


_ Skrzydlaty Kot is a creature similar to that of a cat in nature. It resembles a chipmunk in size and facial structure but that is as far as the comparison goes. The Skrzydlaty Kot has soft fur that is coloured different shades of green so it may blend in with its surroundings easier. Its tail looks like a string of leaves. The most startling feature is its wings, which are not noticeable until it begins to fly through the air.  _

_ The Skrzydlaty Kot is an interesting creature. It is mostly harmless unless provoked, or has chosen to become the familiar of another being. To have a Skrzydlaty Kot choose you as its ‘person’ is a high gift, with only those they creatures find worthy are chosen. The bond between a Skrzydlaty Kot and a person is forever binding, it can not be destroyed.  _

_ The Skrzydlaty Kot has many magical capabilities, the most astonishing is its ability to change its form into a larger ‘cat’.  _


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Council Disagrees

**Chapter Twelve: The Council Disagrees**

“So the idea of teleporting the humans back to their realm isn’t impossible, is it Namjoon?” Felix asked softly as he watched the mages work diligently. 

Namjoon, an boy with silver hair and kind eyes, never stopped working as he responded to Felix, “Well no. As long as our spell works in this world, we should be able to send the humans back to their own - it all depends on how much magical power it needs to complete it.” 

Felix hummed, “So if the spell works here, the humans can finally go home? I understand from Jinwoo that they are beginning to get antsy in their return.” 

Namjoon straightened, “The spell should only take one more day to master. After that, we test it a few times to make sure those performing it understands it fully. Then we send them home.” 

“Do you think we’ll need more than the seven of you to cast it?” Felix asked, biting his lower lip, “I could offer my own magical power if need be-” 

Namjoon cut him off with a smile, “Thank you for the offer Felix, but if our calculations are correct, the seven of us are enough to cast the spell.”

Felix nodded, “Just….don’t over exert yourselves.” 

Silence filled the air as Namjoon nodded, reaching towards his staff. Felix watched as it flew into his hand, silently slicing the air smoothly. 

“...are the attacks as bad as they say?” Namjoon broke the silence, looking out of the window next to them. 

Felix nodded, eyes locking onto the swinging branch of an tree outside. “They are worse.”

Namjoon took an shuddering breath in, eyes closing tightly before opening once more, resolve floating in them, “The Council must be in an tisy.” 

Felix nodded, “They are. They’ve demanded an meeting with the King and Queen. I hear it's regarding the humans.” 

Namjoon hummed, fingers tightening on the staff, “I shall summon the others quickly. Perhaps an visit from the Seven Mages of _Cyflwr Hud_ would shock them enough they forget about the humans.”

Felix cracked a grin, “I would think so, after all - that has never happened before.” 

Namjoon waved a hand, “Oh shush, its has happened...hasn't it?” 

Felix left the room laughing, heart feeling light for the briefest of seconds. Then the reality of the world hit him once more, leaving him feeling scared and hollow. 

  
  


“My King, the creatures seemingly have disappeared into thin air.” Min spoke sternly, eyes locked onto the ground, “Irene and her men are currently searching the Eastern woods for any last sign of them but we hold our doubts they will show themselves.” 

“I see.” the King sighed, turning his gaze to the globe that rotated slowly in front of him. He frowned as his eyes caught sight of the carrenge that reflected on the globe, heart aching for his Kingdom. “Then we must prepare for anything.”

“Perhaps sending out the trainees to act as guards to the more rural villages would help.” the Queen said softly, “There are those that are quite exceptional even though they are only young.” 

Min nodded in agreeance, “I have multiple highly promising trainees that would be willing to do what your majesty suggests.” 

“We will have an team of the most promising trainees lead by one of your top students to guard the outer forests. A more experienced guard will follow along as well. Would you name an few that would be able to complete the task of leading an group?” the King asked after a few seconds of consideration. 

“Of course.” Min bowed slightly before speaking again, “Their is of course the young Noble Lee who my most promising student, alongside the young Noble Park. Both exhibit strong ability in magic and battle, alongside the values of what it means to be a soldier.” 

The Queen pursed her lips, “Out of the two, whom of which would you select for this position?” 

“The young Noble Lee would be my ideal choice.” Min responded, “I believe he would be best suited for this duty.” 

“Then they will be sent out in a fortnight. Only make aware those that you deem worthy to go.” the King spoke firmly, eyes drifting to the ceiling. 

“Of course your highness.” Min hesitated, “If I may ask, what are we doing about the er..humans?” 

“The council had a  _ buwch _ , all demanding that the humans be sent to the  _ coedwig drewllyd _ instantly. They kept over speaking one another to try and get there demands in.” the Queen shook her head. 

“Perhaps they have reason? How do we know that these humans can be trust? On whose word?” Min asked, frowning, tips of ears twitching slightly. 

“Felix trusts them. As does Chan.” the King responded in turn, “If you trust either of them, then trust they made the correct choice.” 

Min nodded, “I simply want the protection of the kingdom. I hold no qualms with them as guests, but I do warn you of the talks that have come. Some do not like there presence.” 

The Queen nodded, “I thank you for your warning, my knight.” 

Min smiled slightly, “It is no problem at all, my Queen.” 

The King looked out towards the globe once more, “Let us hope there is truly no connection between the humans and these dark creatures.”

“And if there is, my King?” 

“Then they will he punished accordingly.”

  
  


The boy tossed and turned, limbs flopping across the comfortable mattress. He sighed, eyes pilling open as he glared towards his friend snoring in the bed across from him. His eyes drifted to his other friend who was sleeping quietly, breathing slow and even as he lay still. 

How how he hated how easily they both slept in this moment. 

He sighed again, larger and as if it would solve his problems, before throwing the covers away from his body and dragging himself into a sitting position. Squinting his eyes, he looked out the window across form his bed. 

Glancing towards his friends, he carefully rose from his bed, feet touching the surprisingly warm stone beneath. He softly padded over to the window, placing his elbows on the sil and leaning out of it slightly. 

He observed the nightlife of the Kingdom, hearing the crackling of fire and the soft chatter of the people below. It was calming, he thought as the wind blew lightly threw his hair, flicking an piece in front of his face. 

He huffed, blowing it out of his face, “Hello Wind,” 

Wind blew gently against his shoulder, as if asking ‘why are you up?’

“I can’t sleep, it happens sometimes.” 

“That is worrying.” an voice startled him, making him squeal. 

“Holy shit-” he clutched at his chest, eyes searching for the voice. 

The voice chuckled, “Up here Jinwoo.” 

Jinwoo looked up, eyes landing on Chan perched on the ledge above him, eyes twinkling in the moonlight as he stared down at him with amusement adorning his face. 

Jinwoo scowled slightly, “Don’t do that Chan! You’ll give me an heart attack.” 

Chan laughed, “You need to be less tense. Perhaps that is why you can not sleep?”

“I can’t sleep knowing that we may not be going home anytime soon.” 

Chan frowned slightly, “The Seven are running test as we speak seeing as they tend to work better under moonlight for these types of spells. They will find an way to send you and the others home. Do you not like it here?” 

Jinwoo shook his head, “No, I love it in fact! I really do its just- it isn't home, you know? I miss my family, my cat-”

“What's an cat?” Chan tilted his head, confusion filling his eyes. Vaguely, Jinwoo knew he should be unnerved by Chans pupiless eyes (along with Felix's), but he only ever found kindness in them, a sense of honesty and trust to him. 

Both elves (which is what Jinwoo had been calling them, matching their unearthly looks to the fairy tales told to him as an child) had brought them to their home, gotten tattoos that made it so they could properly communicate with them and protected them from harm. Deep down in his mind, Jinwoo knew that they would probably all be dead if the boys hadn't shown up when they did. 

“A cat is an soft creature that is often used as an housepet.” Jinwoo explained, picturing his own cat in his mind as he spoke. 

Chan made an noise of understanding, “Ah like a  _ peth meddal _

Jinwoo blinked but nodded, “Sure like an  _ pet-h medd-al _ ?”

Chan laughed as his pronunciation, “ _ Pe-th Me-dal _ is how we say it.” 

Jinwoo pursed his lips, “ _ Pe-th Me-dal _ ?” 

“Perfect! Soon you’ll be talking like an real  _ chwedlonol _ !” 

Jinwoo laughed lightly, “Not even going to try and say that one.” 

Chan opened his mouth to speak when his attention was drawn to something below. Jinwoo followed his gaze to see an cloaked figure walking hurriedly towards an old wooden door. Jinwoo looked back at Chan in confusion, but the others gaze was latched onto the figure. 

“What is it?” 

Chan didn’t speak for an second, eyes watching until the figure was gone behind the door, the wood creaking loudly. 

Shaking his own head, Chan smiled slightly although Jinwoo could tell it was a fake one. “Nothing! Just thought I saw someone I recognized. Well, its getting late. You should try to get some rest now, I’ve kept you up longer than needed.” 

Jinwoo frowned as he watched Chan disappear over the ledge once more, eyes moving towards the door that the figured had vanished behind. 

Felix tugged at the neck of the cloak, scowling as he slumped more into his seat. The elders had been ranting for an full on 20 cof , repeating themselves over and over. 

Even the normally posed Min was getting annoyed, eyes narrowing at the words the elders spoke. 

“These humans are nothing but dangerous beings! It is not an cowindince that the day they arrive is the same day these attacks began!” one yelled, slamming their hand on the table. 

The King sighed, “As I’ve stated before, in the  _ last _ meeting we held only  _ yesterday _ , they have been observed and deemed harmless.” 

“I do not believe that decision-” another began, only to be interrupted by, in Felix's opinion, the only sane elder. 

“You barely believe in the fact that the sun exists you _twpsyn_. Enough speaking on topics we have already argued about only _yesterday_ as the King spoke. We are here to discuss the upcoming mission for the trainees.” Elder Hyerin spoke firmly, eyes sharp. 

Felix straightened at the words, fingers coming to rest in his lap as he eyed the elders reactions. To his amazement, they seemed to settle down, abit grumbling and scowling, turning their attention to the King as they waited for the information to be given to them.

“The choice has been made to send an group of the most promising trainees to guard the outer villages from attacks. They will be lead by Noble Lee, alongside an more experienced warrior.” the King spoke firmly. 

“We approve of the choice in young leader, but must request you do not send that  _ un tywyll _ alongside with them.” one of the more snotty elders spoke, voice nasally and high as their eyes latched onto Min sitting next to Felix. 

If Min showed any reaction towards the cruel term that was used against him, he did not reaction outwardly. Felix on the other hand narrowed his eyes towards the elder, mouth opening to speak. 

Before he could say anything though, the King himself spoke up.

“As I have stated before, Elder Dae, we do not permit use of that word in these chambers, nor anywhere else in the kingdom. They are terms that are not to be used in any situation regarding  _ anyone _ , even if they are descendants of the dark one's.” The King spoke firmly, eyes hard as he stared directly at the Elder in question, “You use of it again has made me question your place in this circle of advisors, so tread lightly.”

“You do not hold the power to affect me, my King.” Elder Dae sneered, eyes flashing. 

“He does not yes, but we do.” Elder Hyerin spoke once more, sitting tall in her chair as she narrowed her eyes towards the other Elder, “You’d be mindful of what you say in my presence, Dae.”

Felix held his breath as Elder Dae spluttered at the use of his name without the title in front of it, skin turning blue with rage. He met eyes with the King quickly, seeing the amusement in them as the King nodded slightly back towards the angered Elder. 

Elder Dae was known for being an traditionalist, often the one against everything when it was brought up. He hated everything about the way the Kingdom was now run, speaking about the ‘old ways’ most of the time. As the second eldest Elder, he held slightly more power than that of other elders. 

Elder Hyerin, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Elder Dae. She approved of every change the King had made, refuting against everything the other Elder spoke of. She remembered the old times, was alive during those times longer than Elder Dae. She understood the cruelty in the way of the past, and as the Eldest Elder, she held more power than Elder Dae. 

“You be wary of yourself Elder Hyerin, you are getting old.” Elder Dae eyes glinted, “We wouldn't want anything to happen to you.”

Elder Hyerin smiled towards him coldy, “I thank you for your worry about my health, but I can gladly inform you the healers told me I would live for another 100 years at the least.” 

Elder Dae sneered, “We shall see.”

“Let us get back to the matter at hand, shall we?” another Elder spoke, eyes looking bored. He turned towards the King, “We approve of this mission, as long as it is lead by Noble Lee and another capable warrior. Whether this be General Min or not, I personally do not care.” 

“I will not be leading this mission, Noble Elders,” Min spoke softly, head raised high, “but General Kunpimook along with General Ka-Yee shall be going as well.” 

The Elders murmured, most nodding as they spoke softly.

“Noble choices.” Hyerin smiled, “We, the Noble Elders, approve.” 

The King nodded, standing up, “Then this meeting is adjourned. The warriors will set out in a fortnight.”

Elder Dae took no hast in rushing out of the meeting room, eyes ablaze and muttering all the way. When his eyes landed on Min, he glared daggers towards the General until Felix stepped in front of the Elders gaze, staring defintantly towards him. The Elder huffed in anger before slamming through the door and storming into the night. 

Felix couldn't help but make a face towards the Elders turned back, angry still from the name that he had called Min.

“You know, that isn’t very becoming for a young Noble,” Hyerins voice started Felix, but the boy did not blush in embarrassment. 

“He deserves it for the words he uses.” Felix crossed his arms, “For an Elder, he uses words that aren’t very becoming.” 

Hyerins eyes twinkled as she smiled widely towards Felix, “You are strong willed and honest. I like that about you Noble Lee.” 

“Please, just call me Felix Elder Hyerin,” Felix responded, bowing his head slightly. 

Hyerins smile turned soft as she gazed towards the young male before her, “Then you may call me Grandma Hyerin in turn. You know, you remind me quite a bit of someone I once knew.”

“I hope they are someone you like, Grandma Hyerin.” Felix chuckled, eyes crinkling as Min shook his head in amusement towards the young boy. 

“I liked them quite a bit, don’t you worry young one.” Hyerin replied softly, eyes turning a light orange as she remembered. “Now, you might want to run after the young Prince. It appears he was listening in on the meeting once more.” 

Felix groaned, bowing towards both the Elder in front of him and Min, “Thank you for telling me Elder Hyerin, I apologize for cutting this meeting short.” 

Both Hyerin and Min watched as Felix rushed towards the door, disappearing into the night as he called for the Wind. 

“The magic in that one is strong,” Hyerin said softly to Min, “and his heart is pure. He and the Prince will fair well against what is to come.” 

Min simpled nodded, eyes watching his young student until he was gone from his sight. He gasped as a large hand came slamming down on his back, startling him. 

“Min! Are you alright after that damned Dae spoke so cruelly?” the King eyed his eldest friend in worry, “I swear someone needs to teach him to hold his tongue.” 

Hyerin laughed loudly, eyes glowing a brighter orange than before, “Oh don't you worry your highness, I plan too.” 

Both the King and Min paled slightly at those words. Silently, they could only wonder if Elder Dae would come out of this alive, neither the King or Min wanting to ever cross Elder Hyerin. 

  
  


“Chan!” Felix called, panting slightly, “Wait up you truffle hopper!” 

Chan took a deep breath in before turning around, eyes landing on his best friend, “So when were you going to tell me? When you were leaving?” 

Felix groaned, “Chan you over dramatic munchflir , the mission wasn’t even confirmed until tonight!” 

Chan pouted, “Still! My best friend has the opportunity of a lifetime and you don’t even mention it in passing?” 

Felix rolled his eyes, before gesturing for Chan to start walking again, “I didn’t want you to get your hopes up. I didn't want to get my hopes up.” 

Chan frowned but nodded. “Jinwoo is finding it hard to sleep here,” he changed the subject quietly, eyes wandering around the street they were walking down. 

Felix nodded in understanding, “I would too if I was transported to a new world without knowing if I would be able to come home.” 

“They will go home. I swear it.” Chan spoke confidently, “I have faith in the Seven.” 

“We must prepare in case even the Seven can not send them home,” Felix warned “Teleportation spells are hard to cast, and this one needs to go across worlds.” 

“I believe in them.” Chan said simply, “They can do it. They’ve done impossible things before.” 

“That is true.” Felix agreed, sighing, “Chan.” 

“Yes?”

“I am nervous for this mission.” Felix confessed, eyes on the ground, “What if I’m not ready? What if I mess up? I can’t help but feel like I was the wrong choice for this mission.” 

Chan stopped his friend, eyes filled with determination and honesty, “It is because you are asking what if’s that I know you are ready for this mission. They did not make the wrong choice, rather the perfect one.” 

Felix smiled softly towards Chan, “Thank you.” 

Chan grinned, wrapping a arm around Felix’s neck and pulling him down to mess with his hair, “Hey if you mess up, you can just become my advisor permanently!” 

“Chan no! My hair!” 


End file.
